Return to Lexicon the Sequel
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this sequel to the Return to Lexicon series, Becky and her family are invited to attend the special coronation ceremony where Princess Sela becomes Queen of Lexicon. I don't own the charaters of Wordgirl. Warning: Violence and Charater death.
1. Chapter 1

Lexicon Visit

(It's been a few years since Wordgirl had returned from living on Lexicon to living on Earth.)

(While living on Lexicon, Wordgirl was engaged to marry young Duke Minto and would've become the next Grand Duchess of Lexicon, but she decided on her wedding day that she wasn't interested in marrying the young duke and, even though he was disappointed and sad, he understood and they continued to remain the best of friends.)

(Duke Minto soon married one of Becky's Lexicon friends and now that woman will become the next Grand Duchess of Lexicon. As for Becky, when she returned to Earth, she and her real true love, Tobey McCallister the third got married.)

(Duke Minto and his wife, Hetera Moto are now the proud parents of a young boy, Duke Iretmo. And Becky and Tobey have a young daughter, Aleena McCallister and a son, Theodore the 4th. She and Tobey had decided to use Becky's Lexicon name for their daughter.)

(While Duke Minto and Duchess Hetera are preparing to become Grand Duke and Duchess of Lexicon, Becky is now the head librarian at the Fair City Library and Tobey is using his robot-building skills and designing and building robots for space exploration and for the medical community and now owns his own company, McCallister Robotics. He also builds some robots for the toy industry.)

(Today, Becky, Tobey, and their kids are meeting with their friends, Scoops, Violet, and their kids, Zachary and Holly.)

(Scoops now works for the Big City Times and also works part-time for the TV News. Violet is now an award-winning artist and runs her own gallery, showing and selling her paintings and sculptures.)

Violet: (She and Scoops come into the park and they see Becky, Tobey, and their two kids setting up a picnic area.) Hey Becky! Tobey!

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, glad you all could make it.

Violet: Likewise.

(As their kids play in the Wordgirl Playground, Becky gets a message from Huggy, who's now living in the Spaceship Hideout full time.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hears her belt communicator.) Yes, Huggy? (Huggy, I got a message from Duke Minto and Duchess Hetera. They want you to come for Princess Sela's coronation. She's being crowned Queen of Lexicon.) Wow, that's great news, Huggy. Thanks for letting me know. (Ends the conversation.) Hey Tobey, I just got a message from Huggy and he said that Princess Sela is being crowned Queen of Lexicon and they want us to come for the coronation ceremony.

Tobey: That sounds like something I wouldn't want to miss.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, would you and your family like to join us?

Violet: Thanks, but I'm tied up at the gallery.

Scoops: And I'm busy over at the Big City Times this week.

Tobey: That's ok. We better get ready for our trip.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a good idea. Theodore, Aleena, we need to get home now.

Theodore & Aleena: Awww!

Tobey: Come on, you two. We have a surprise for you two.

Theodore: I love surprises.

Aleena: Me too.

(Soon, they are back home in their house and after Becky goes to make lunch for the family, she and Tobey sit down with the kids to tell them the news.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I just got a call from Capt. Huggyface and he told me that we're invited to a special coronation ceremony on Lexicon.

Theodore: A coronation ceremony?

Aleena: I know what that is. It's a ceremony in which someone is being crowned King or Queen or something like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: More or less.

Theodore: And where's Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's the planet that Capt. Huggyface and I were born on. A friend of mine, Princess Sela is being crowned Queen and they want me to come for the ceremony.

Tobey: And we want to bring you two with us. It'll be a chance to see where your mother was born.

Theodore: Really? That sounds great.

Aleena: I'm getting packed like now.

(Soon, the kids hurry from the lunch table and into their rooms to begin packing for their trip to Lexicon.)

Tobey: I'm guessing they are thrilled to be going.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so.

(They laugh and then share a kiss.)

(Several days later, Becky, Tobey, and their kids, along with Capt. Huggyface are getting ready to head for Lexicon. Not only is the the Spaceship hideout Huggy's permanent home, it is also used for space travel, since it was repaired the last time they traveled to Lexicon.)

(As the ship is ready for take off.)

Theodore: (Gets into his mother's lap.) Mommy, I'm scared.

Wordgirl/Becky: You'll be ok, Theodore. But you need to get into your seat and get buckled up. I'll hold you hand though.

Theodore: Promise, Mommy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Promise.

(Theodore heads back to his seat, next to his mother and after getting buckled in, she takes his hand into hers and holds onto it.)

Tobey: Huggy says that he's about to launch into space.

(Within a few seconds, the ship hovers into the air and then it speeds up and away from Earth.)

Aleena: Wow, this is so cool. (She looks out the windows and sees many stars and the other planets in the Solar System.) Mom, look, I can see the Earth and I see Mars and Jupiter. I think I can see Saturn.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, it is fascinating.

Aleena: So where is Lexicon located?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's located in the Andromeda Galaxy. It's one of the closest galaxies to the Milky Way Galaxy. (She sees it coming closer and points it out to her children.) See? That's where it's located.

Theodore: I'm still a little scared, Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. We'll be there soon and I'll be with you the whole time. Ok?

Theodore: Ok.

Aleena: Mom, will our powers work there?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm sorry, Aleena. Our powers won't work there.

(A few days later, they arrive in the Andromeda Galaxy and then a few hours later, in the Solar System where Lexicon is located.)

Aleena: (She looks over at her mother, who's now looking sick and dizzy.) Mom, are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be ok, Aleena. Don't worry too much. Do you see those red rocks floating in space?

Aleena: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Those are bits and pieces of Lexonite in it's pure form. It's a bit more potent then the kind that's been found on Earth.

Aleena: How come I'm not effected?

Wordgirl/Becky: You must be immune to Lexonite, Aleena. Because you not only have my DNA, but you also have your father's Earth DNA and that is what's protecting you from it's effects.

Tobey: Will you be ok, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: I will be, as soon as we pass by these red rocks.

(Soon, they pass by the red rocks and Becky is once again, feeling better.)

Theodore: Mommy, are you ok now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I'm fine, Son. Thanks.

Theodore: Mommy, I held onto your hand so you can feel better.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Theodore, you're a very brave little boy. (She then gives her son a kiss on his forehead and then a hug.)

(A few hours later, they enter Lexicon's atmosphere and then Huggy heads for Lexo City's main space port and lands the Hideout.)

(Within a few minutes after landing, a welcoming committee comes over to them.)

General Mista: Welcome to Lexicon. (He sees that it's Wordgirl with some companions.) Ah, Miss Laria.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, it's Mrs. McCallister now, General. Hi, how are you?

General Mista: Doing very well, thank you. This must be your Earth husband.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, you remember Tobey.

General Mishta: How could I not? How are you doing?

Tobey: Very good.

Wordgirl/Becky: And these are our children. This is Aleena and Theodore. I gave my daughter my Lexicon name.

General Mishta: You named her well. I was told that you would be coming today. For tomorrow is the coronation for the new Queen of Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I'm assuming that her father, King Bolo had died?

General Mishta: Yes, it's a real sadness. He was one of the best leaders in the history of this planet.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure Sela will do a great job as Queen.

General Mishta: I know she will. I will send a transport to take you to the palace. I know the Queen-to-be is anxious to see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy makes a request.) Oh, Capt. Huggyface will like a transport back to Mara. He wants to spend some time with his family before the ceremony tomorrow.

General Mishta: Very well.

(Soon, two transports arrive and as Wordgirl and her family board one, Huggy boards another.)

Theodore: Mommy, are these vehicles floating?

Wordgirl/Becky: They sure are, Theodore.

Aleena: Wow, this place is amazing, Mom. Why did you want to come back home to Earth?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I fell in love with your father and I wanted to be with him and I also wanted to be with my friends and family on Earth.

(Soon after saying good-bye to Huggy, the two transports head in different directions.)

(Wordgirl and her family arrive at the palace a few minutes later and are greeted by the captain of the guard.)

Capt. Jifara: Welcome to the Royal Palace. State your business please.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Becky McCallister from Earth, my family and I came here by request of the soon-to-be Queen of Lexicon.

Capt. Jifara: Ah yes. Welcome. Please follow me. I will take you to see Queen Teera and Princess Sela.

(As they walk through the palace hallway towards the throne room, Theodore and Aleena are impressed with everything they see.)

Princess Sela: (As soon as she sees Becky, she becomes excited and runs to welcome her friend.) Becky! I'm so happy to see you. How are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing quite well, thanks. I'm now the head librarian at our city's library and Tobey owns his own robotic company.

Princess Sela: Wow, that's great to hear. And these two must be your children.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, this is Theodore and this is Aleena. I gave my daughter my Lexicon name.

Princess Sela: Wow, what a great honor. (She walks over to Aleena.) You must be proud to be named after your mother's Lexicon name.

Aleena: I guess so. It is very pretty and not too many other girls in my school are named that.

Princess Sela: Well anyway, welcome to the royal palace.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Later that day, after getting settled in, Becky and Princess Sela walk around the grounds of the palace together.)

Princess Sela: So, have you ever seen a coronation ceremony?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. I think my grandfather saw the coronation of Queen Elizabeth the 2nd on TV, but that was a long time ago. And, can I offer my condolences for the loss of your father, King Bolo?

Princess Sela: Thanks. I do miss my father, but I know he and my mother are both counting on me to run this planet now and I hope I do a good job and make them proud.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you will. You were raised here and you know what makes a good leader.

Princess Sela: Thanks Becky. I'm glad that you're one of my best friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, are you married now?

Princess Sela: Oh yes, I am. And I have three children now, as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's your husband like?

Princess Sela: You'll get to meet him at lunch today, along with our children.

(Later, at lunch, Becky and her family come to join Queen Teera, Princess Sela, and her family at the table.)

Queen Teera: Hello Becky and family. May we present Princess Sela's family.

Princess Sela: May I present my husband, Prince Jiporto.

Prince Jiporto: Becky, do you remember me?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure do. Hi, Jiporto. I'm happy to see that you married Princess Sela.

Aleena: Mom, I thought only royalty married royalty.

Princess Sela: Not on Lexicon. Jiporto and I fell in love and we got married and we had three kids. These are my sons, Princes Gipotno and Hiptro and my daughter, Princess Bilma.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. You have such beautiful children, Sela.

Princess Sela: Thanks, so do you.

Princess Bilma: (Who's the same age as Theodore.) Mommy, I think that Earth boy is cute.

Princess Sela: Yes, I agree with you, Bilma.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, after you become Queen, will Jiporto become King?

Princess Sela: Yes, but only because he's married to me. He won't have any real power, even if I were to die.

Prince Jiporto: That's all fine with me. Being in control of an entire planet doesn't sound too easy.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, how is Duke Minto and Duchess Hetara doing?

Princess Sela: Oh, they are doing quite well. You'll probably see them tomorrow at the ceremony.

Aleena: I love this food, Your Highness.

Queen Teera: Why thank you. Your daughter has some great manners, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Tobey and I strive to bring our children up right and with manners.

Theodore: Daddy's teaching me how to build robots like he did when he was a boy.

Aleena: I'm a super hero, like my mom was.

(Later, the two Earth kids and the three Lexicon kids go off and play, as the grown-ups talk.)

Queen Teera: So, Becky, I have to say that when you introduced this planet to sandwiches and pizza, they really became a huge hit. Now we have sandwich and pizza shops all over Lexo City and Mara. The residents of Mara especially love their new food shops.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. It wasn't my intention to do that, but I'm glad I could bring something from Earth and have it become popular here.

Princess Sela: And you do know that adding those food shops also helps to create more jobs for the citizens. The employment rate on this planet has increased even more so.

Prince Jiporto: I love sandwiches and pizza. What was that other treat you told us about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tacos?

Prince Jiporto: Yeah, that one. How's it made again?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, on Earth it's made from corn that's been flattened into a shell. And then you fill it with seasoned meat, cheese, and a lot of other types of ingredients. You know what? I should've brought a cook book with me.

Princess Sela: Maybe the next time you come to visit.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds good.

(Later that night, Becky and Tobey are tucking their kids into bed at the palace, before heading to bed themselves.)

Theodore: Mommy, Daddy, I love this place.

Aleena: I do too. Everyone seems so nice and friendly.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm glad you all like it here. Now get to bed, you two. We have a big day tomorrow.

Tobey: We're going to watch Princess Sela become Queen.

Aleena: Wow, that sounds so magical.

(They give their kids good-night kisses and then head to bed themselves.)

Tobey: What's wrong? You seem nervous.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm nervous about seeing Duke Minto tomorrow and his family.

Tobey: Don't worry too much about that. Maybe after the ceremony, we can visit your Lexicon parents.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess that'll be fun to do. They can meet their grandchildren.

Tobey: You'll see. Tomorrow will be a great day.

(They kiss and fall asleep.)

The End…

Next…Sela's Coronation Ceremony…


	2. Chapter 2

A Perfect Lexiconian Vacation

(Becky wakes up early the next day, before the rest of her family and goes to breathe in the wonderful Lexicon air.)

Tobey: (He is just waking up and sees his beautiful wife at the window, looking out at her beautiful home planet.) Hey, Good morning. I see the most beautiful angel is awake as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Giggles as she goes to give him a good morning kiss.) I love you too, Tobey. Are you ready for the ceremony today?

Tobey: Are you? You seem very nervous and it's not even your ceremony.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I am. I feel like I did the first time I got a Key-to-the-City.

Tobey: When was that?

Wordgirl/Becky: A very long time ago. I think I was about 8½, maybe 9 years old. It was long before I met you though. Well, I better get Aleena and Theodore up so that they can get ready as well.

Tobey: How about I wake the kids and get them ready for the ceremony? You can head on down and have breakfast.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure?

Tobey: I'm sure. You need a break.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if you insist?

Tobey: I insist.

(Becky then gives Tobey a kiss and then after getting ready for the ceremony, heads down to the main dining hall to have breakfast with Sela and her family.)

Princess Sela: Hello Becky, how did you like sleeping in the palace?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very nice, Princess.

Princess Sela: Becky, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me 'Sela'. You know you don't have to use the word 'Princess' or 'Queen'.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you told me that. I was just taught to properly address people.

Princess Sela: I now see where your kids get their great manners.

(Soon, everyone is down and having breakfast.)

Princess Bilma: Hi, Theodore.

Theodore: Hi, Princess Bilma.

Princess Bilma: Would you like to play with me later?

Theodore: Don't we have to go to your mom's ceremony?

Princess Bilma: Yes, but I'm talking about later, after that.

Theodore: Um, ok. We can play later.

Prince Jiporto: I hope you know, Becky, that Duke Minto is going to be at the ceremony as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I kind of figured that he would.

(That afternoon.)

(Becky and her family, along with Princess Sela and her family board transports and head for the ceremony site, in Lexo City's Town Square. An area that is known to be the place of special ceremonies and events.)

Queen Teera: (Approaches the stage.) Hello, and welcome all of Lexicon! I'm here to crown the new Queen of Lexicon. May I present my daughter, Sela. Sela, you may now step forward and the ceremonial crown will be placed upon your head as the reign of Royal Leadership is passed from the late King Bolo onto his and mine only child, the new Queen Sela of Lexicon.

Queen Sela: (The crown is placed upon her head and then her mother gives her daughter a small kiss of congratulations, as she goes to make a formal speech.) Thank you, one and all for this. I hope I do a very good job as your new Queen. I will try to do my best to uphold the laws, dreams, and traditions that my father, the late King Bolo had and work hard to keep Lexicon as great and beautiful, just like he left it. Thank you all and may Lexicon stay prosperous, strong, and free, like always! (Everyone claps and cheers.)

(Later, everyone on the planet is invited to the special after-ceremony celebration party and picnic.)

Duke Minto: (He had seen Becky in the crowd and walks over to her.) Hello Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Duke Minto. How have you been doing?

Duke Minto: I'm doing quite well. That was a great ceremony, wasn't it?

Wordgirl/Becky: It sure was. I'm happy for Sela. She deserves it and I know she'll keep our planet going strong and powerful.

Duke Minto: I'm sure she will. So, how's Tobey?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey's doing quite well actually. How is Duchess Hetara?

Duke Minto: She's doing quite well herself. You know that we have a son now? Duke Iretmo?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, congratulations. I have two kids myself. Aleena and Theodore.

Duke Minto: That's great. So, how about sometime soon, you and your family come and join us for a day at our home?

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a good time. I'm sure my kids will like to meet your son. Just let me know.

Duke Minto: I will.

(He then walks away and Becky spots her Lexicon parents and nervously approaches them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, Dad? It's me.

Norro: Aleena!

Minna: Aleena! It's so great to see you again. When was the last time we saw you?

(She and her Lexicon parents hug like there's no tomorrow.)

Wordgirl/Becky: When Duke Minto married Duchess Hetara.

Minna: That's right. How's your family on Earth doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're all doing well, thanks. And I would like to be addressed as Becky McCallister, if you don't mind.

Minna: Of course. So how is Tobey doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's doing quite well. He now owns his own business called "McCallister Robotics" and I'm now the head librarian at the Fair City Library.

Norro: Wow, we're so proud of you, Becky.

Minna: We sure are.

Tobey: (He is walking around with Aleena and Theodore, looking for Becky.) There's your mother.

Theodore: (He then begins to run over to his mother.) MOMMY!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Theodore. (Bends down to pick up her son and then she sees Tobey and Aleena joining them as well.) Hey Tobey, Aleena.

Aleena: Hey Mom.

Theodore: Who are they, Mom?

Wordgirl/Becky: Aleena, Theodore, this is Norro and Minna Laria, they are my birth parents from Lexicon.

Theodore: Wow, we have more grandparents?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess you do.

Norro: So, are these your children, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, this is Aleena, she's ten and this is Theodore, he's six.

Minna: I'm thrilled to hear that you gave your daughter your Lexicon name.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it's very pretty.

Norro: So, have you talked to Duke Minto?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and my family and I have been invited to have lunch with him and his family one of these days, before we head back to Earth.

Aleena: Mom, do we really have to go back home to Earth?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, your father and I have jobs and you and Theodore have school.

Aleena: Can't I just stay here on Lexicon? I can stay with my Lexicon grandparents.

Wordgirl/Becky: You also have a duty to the city of Fair City. You wanted to follow in my footsteps and be the city's superhero.

Aleena: I know I did.

Wordgirl/Becky: And it's not right to just abandon the citizens that depend on you to be there to help them.

Aleena: Yeah, I know.

Wordgirl/Becky: We can discuss this at another time, ok?

Aleena: Ok.

Minna: So Becky, would you and your family like to join us for lunch sometime later?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, that sounds great. We'll be there.

(The coronation ceremony celebration lasts for the rest of the day and into the early morning, on the next day.)

(Later after a few hours of sleep, Becky and her family are heading to the home of her birth parents to join them for lunch.)

Norro: Becky, great to see you and your family here for lunch.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's great to be here and thanks for the invitation.

Norro: No problem. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Theodore: (He looks outside and sees a swing set.) Mommy, can I play on the swing set? (Points to it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, you have to ask Grandma Minna and Grandpa Norro first.

Theodore: Grandpa Norro, can I play on the swings? (Points to the swings.)

Norro: Sure can. How about if I take both kids out for awhile?

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure about that?

Norro: Sure, it's not everyday I get to spend time with my grandkids, since they live faraway, in another galaxy.

(With that, Aleena and Theodore head to the swing set with their grandfather, Norro, as Becky and Tobey spend time with Minna.)

Minna: So, things on Earth are going good?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. You know what? How about if you and Dad came to live on Earth? That way, you'll be close to Aleena and Theodore.

Minna: I don't know, Becky. It would be a big change for us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I understand that.

Minna: And we do have friends here as well.

(Later, Becky and her family have an enjoyable lunch with her Lexicon parents and Norro and Minna enjoy being around their grandchildren.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and her family are just about to head back to the palace.) Mom and Dad, I want to thank you for inviting my family and I for lunch and I'm so happy to see you both again.

Norro: We're happy to see you too, Sweetie. And we're happy that you and your family are doing so well on Earth.

Minna: Hopefully, you'll want to visit us right before you all head back to Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll try to stop by for a quick visit before we head home. I love you both. (She then hugs her Lexicon parents and they hug back.)

Norro: We love you too, Becky.

Minna: We sure do. And Tobey, you seem to be doing a great job at taking care of our daughter and our grandchildren.

Tobey: No problem, Ma'am and Sir. Becky is my one-true love.

Norro: And you two are the greatest grandchildren we can ever ask for.

Theodore: Thanks Grandpa and Grandma.

Aleena: Maybe someday, I'll come and live here.

Norro: We'll look forward to that day, Aleena. You're so much like your mother.

(More hugs and Becky and her family head back to the palace.)

(That night, at dinner in the royal dining hall.)

Queen Sela: So, how was your visit with your parents, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: It went very well. We miss each other very much.

Aleena: I want to come and live here someday.

Queen Sela: Well Aleena, you know that you're always welcomed here.

Aleena: Cool. Thanks, Your Highness.

King Jiporto: So, did you see Duke Minto at the ceremony?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and he invited my family and I to his home. We're thinking about going over there tomorrow. Oh, I forgot to congratulate you on your ceremony.

Queen Sela: Thanks. I was so nervous. I was never good at public speaking.

Queen Mother Teera: Oh Sela, it takes practice when it comes to public speaking. And you did very well. Besides, I'll be right here to help you along the way so you'll become a great monarch, just like your father was.

Queen Sela: I hope so. All of Lexicon depends on me.

Queen Mother Teera: That's what I'm here for and that's why your father used to get help from Grand Duke Kolo and the other aristocrats.

(Later that day, Aleena and Theodore spend the rest of the day with Princess Bilma and Princes Gipotno and Hiptro. Tobey and King Jiporto go to spend time in the royal game room. Queen Mother Teera has gone to take an afternoon nap and Queen Sela and Becky spend time together in the royal garden.)

Queen Sela: So, you never told me what happened with your other friends from Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: Right. Well, my friends, Scoops and Violet are also married and they have two kids themselves, Zachary and Holly. Zachary is about 8, I think and Holly is 5.

Queen Sela: And what do they do for the community now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Violet is the owner of a new big-time art gallery and she not only creates and paints fabulous works of art, but she also sells them. My friend, Scoops now only is a journalist and works on the Big City Times newspaper, but he also works on the Fair City News team and does news reports.

Queen Sela: Wow, that's great. What about those other two girls, Victoria and Eileen?

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria married this guy named Hunter Throbheart and they have two daughters. But she and Hunter moved to England, which is where Hunter's family is from. And Eileen moved back to her original hometown and not only does she own and run one of the best party planning businesses in our area, but she is also president of a committee that is focused on cleaning up and keeping her hometown clean and beautiful. And I heard that she met a young man who joined her cause and they later fell in love and got married and now they have a three year old son.

Queen Sela: That's great. What about those older people who came?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh them? Well, Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman got married a little after I returned to Earth from Lexicon and then after they got married, they quit villainy and moved to another town. I believe that they had two kids as well.

Queen Sela: Wow, it sounds like you and your friends are doing great on Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, if you ever want to visit Planet Earth, you're welcomed to do so.

Queen Sela: Thanks, Becky. That sounds like a great offer.

(Early the next day, before heading over to the home of Duke Minto and his family, Becky and Tobey decide to take their kids to Lexa Beach, which is located along the Lingo Ocean.)

Aleena: Wow, what a great-looking beach, Mom. Did you ever come here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Some times I did.

Tobey: I'm guessing that Duke Minto used to take you here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sometimes, but mostly my parents brought me here. Aleena, Theodore, try this drink. It's called Muna Juice. It's made from Moogle berries and Tusk fruit.

Theodore: I don't know, Mommy.

Aleena: (She tries the drink and finds it quite tasty.) MMM, this is good, Mom.

Theodore: (He then tastes it.) It is good.

(Throughout most of the early morning, Becky and her family enjoy the beach, before heading to the home of Duke Minto and his family for lunch.)

(After being let in by the man at the door, they are are escorted to the main living area.)

Butler: Wait here and I'll summon the Duke.

(Seconds later, Duke Minto and Duchess Hetera walk into the room, followed by their son, Duke Iretmo.)

Duchess Hetera: Becky, I'm so happy to see you again. (She hurries over and gives Becky a hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Likewise, Hetera. So, now I know you're married to Duke Minto and Jiporto is married to Queen Sela, so what has happened with Kitra?

Duchess Hetera: Kitra moved to and lives on the forest moon, Legein. She's married and has two kids of her own and she also teaches botany at Legein University.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, good for her.

Duke Minto: So, how's life for you all on Earth?

Tobey: It's all going quite well. (Tobey then goes on and tells Minto everything that he and Becky are doing.)

Duke Minto: Wow, that's great.

Duke Iretmo: (Walks over to Aleena.) Hi there, I'm Duke Iretmo.

Aleena: I'm Aleena McCallister.

Theodore: I'm Theodore.

Duke Iretmo: Would you two like to see my room?

Aleena: Sure.

Theodore: Yeah!

Duke Iretmo: Cool.

(Soon the three kids head for Duke Iretmo's room as Becky and Tobey remain with Minto and Hetera in the main living room.)

Duchess Hetera: I hope you like what we're serving for lunch.

Tobey: I'm sure we'll like it.

(Later, after lunch ends, Duke Minto and Becky take a walk around the grounds of the estate.)

Duke Minto: Well, it was great seeing you again, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here. Do you ever think about what might've happened if we had gotten married?

Duke Minto: Sometimes, but you were right. I know you loved me, but it wasn't like the love you have for Tobey. He's a great guy and I can see how happy he makes you. I feel the same about Hetera. She makes me happy and I seriously love her too.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's good. I loved you too, but I think I was marrying you because you asked me when I was 12 and I was too young and I thought that was what I wanted.

Duke Minto: Yeah, I know. That is one of the traditions on Lexicon. But I guess some traditions need to be changed.

(After a few more minutes, Becky and her family prepare to leave the Duke and Duchess' estate and head back to the Royal Palace.)

Duchess Hetera: Well, it was great seeing you again, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here, Duchess.

Duke Iretmo: Nice meeting you Aleena. You too, Theodore.

Aleena: Nice meeting you too, Duke Iretmo.

Theodore: Yeah, your room is so cool.

Duke Iretmo: Thanks. My mom and dad said that someday we can go and visit you on Earth.

Aleena: That would be great.

Theodore: I can show you my room.

Duke Iretmo: I'm looking forward to that.

(After more hugs and all, Becky and her family head back to the palace.)

(That night, after the royal family has gone to bed.)

Tobey: You two need to get to bed.

Theodore: Why?

Tobey: Tomorrow, we're going to pack up and head back home to Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you two need some rest. And we promised Grandma Minna and Grandpa Norro that we would go and see them before we leave.

Tobey: And Capt. Huggyface is going to meet us at the launching platform around 5pm.

Aleena: Do we really have to go home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Aleena. You and Theodore have school and Dad and I have to get back to our jobs.

Aleena: Can we come back here another time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing, Aleena. But a trip like this has to be planned way ahead of time. Going from planet to planet isn't the same as going on a short drive to another city.

(Later, after the kids are asleep, Tobey and Becky get ready for bed.)

Tobey: Are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm so excited about going back home, but I'm still going to miss being here.

Tobey: I know. But like what you said to Aleena, we can always come back and visit here again.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I'm just going to miss being here.

Tobey: Hey, I got an idea. How about after we finish visiting your parents, we can go to Mara and visit Huggy's family before heading to the launching pad?

Wordgirl/Becky: That does sound like a good idea. You come up with some great ideas, Tobey. (She then goes to give him a passionate kiss.)

(Early the next day, after bidding the Royal family farewell, Becky and her family head over to visit Becky's Lexicon parents.)

Norro: So, you're all leaving today and heading back to Earth?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right, Dad.

Minna: You know if you ever want to come back and visit, you're welcomed to stay here in our home.

Aleena: Grandma Minna, maybe I'll visit you too, someday.

Minna: That will be a wonderful visit, Aleena.

Theodore: Can you come and visit us too?

Norro: Sure, I don't see why not.

(After a small lunch with her Lexicon parents and after bidding them farewell, Becky and her family head for Mara, the hometown of Huggy and his family and friends.)

Theodore: Wow, look at all of the monkey families. Look at all of the cute monkey babies.

Aleena: I've never seen this many before.

Wordgirl/Becky: There are quite a lot of them. (She then comes to a small home and she knocks.) (Huggy's father, Lyleton answers the door.) Hi Lyleton. (Lyleton, Hi Becky. Did you want to see my son, Huggy?) Yes. And we also wanted to visit you all before we all have to head home to Earth. (Lyleton, you know you and your family are always welcomed to visit.) Thanks.

Theodore: (Talking to some of the kid monkeys, who happen to be the nieces and nephews of Capt. Huggyface.) Hi there, little monkeys. What are your names? (Huggy introduces the them to Becky's children.) Mommy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy says that the girls' names are Petaltina and Budinga. And the boys' names are Rivton and Montro. (The two boy monkeys pull on their Uncle Huggy and he tells Becky, they want to play with Theodore.) Theodore, the two boy monkeys want to play with you.

Theodore: Ok. Show me what you want to play.

(Soon, Huggy's nieces and nephews are playing with Theodore and Aleena.)

Tobey: You have a great family here, Huggy. (Huggy, Thank you, Tobey.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy thanks you, Tobey. (Lyleton, are either of you hungry? We have plenty of food and my mate can make some lunch before you all head home to Earth.) That sounds like a great idea. Thank you, Lyleton.

(Within minutes, Lyleton and his mate, and Huggy's mother, Flowtina present a platter full of food.)

Tobey: Wow, you all sure know how to prepare meals.

Wordgirl/Becky: No wonder where Huggy gets his appetite. Flowtina, you are a great cook. (Flowtina, thank you.)

(An hour later, it's about time to head back to Earth, so after bidding farewell to Huggy's family, Becky and her family board a transport and after Huggy bids farewell to his family, joins them as they head to the launching platform where Hideout is docked and ready to take them back to Earth.)

(And after a few more minutes of preparation and all, Becky, her family, and Huggy lift off the ground and speed into space and they are heading home, back to Earth.)

(As they head home, Aleena looks out the window and gazes back at Lexicon.)

Aleena: Someday, I'll come back here.

The End…

Next…We skip ahead eight years and Aleena goes back to Lexicon


	3. Chapter 3

Aleena Moves to Lexicon

(Eight years later, Aleena McCallister has just graduated from Fair City High School.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Congradulations Aleena.

Aleena: Thanks Mom, thanks Dad. I'm so happy to be out of high school.

Tobey: So, what do you want to do now?

Aleena: Well, I don't know how you all will feel about this idea, but I want to go and live on Lexicon. I think that's where I want to live.

Wordgirl/Becky: That is a great choice.

Theodore: (Who's now 14.) Hey, if Aleena's going to move to Lexicon, can I have her room?

Wordgirl/Becky: No Theodore. You have a perfectly nice room.

Theodore: Whatever.

Tobey: So when do you want to leave to move to Lexicon?

Aleena: Well, I talked to Capt. Huggyface and he said that he would take me as soon as I was ready to go and that would be after Summer vacation. You really don't mind me going to live on Lexicon, Mom and Dad?

Wordgirl/Becky: We would miss you dearly, but if that's something you want to do, then go for it.

Tobey: It's not like it's a bad choice. And everyone there is very nice and all.

(Later that day, Becky is at work at the city library when she gets a surprised visit from someone she hasn't seen in years.)

Birthday Girl: Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Eileen. I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?

Birthday Girl: I've been doing great. How about you, Becky-Wecky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. My daughter, Aleena just graduated from high school.

Birthday Girl: Wow, congratulations. So what's she going to be doing now?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's moving to Lexicon.

Birthday Girl: Really? That's sounds far away.

Wordgirl/Becky: It is. But Tobey and I are letting her do this. We brought her and Theodore there back when they were younger and she really loved it there.

Birthday Girl: You still seem kind of upset about that decision though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. She's our oldest child and we'll miss her dearly. So how are things in Turnmantown?

Birthday Girl: Great. My husband, son, and I are visiting my mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: What is you son's name again?

Birthday Girl: His name is Xavier. That's my husband's father's favorite uncle's name.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that was a mouthfull. So, does Xavier have your powers?

Birthday Girl: You're asking if he turns into Birthday Boy? No, thank goodness.

(Just then, a man and young boy come into the library and approach the desk.)

Keith: (Eileen's husband.) Hey Eileen, I thought I would find you here.

Birthday Girl: Yeah. Keith, this is my friend, Becky McCallister. Becky, this is my husband, Keith Terrill.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi there.

Keith: Hi.

Birthday Girl: And this is my son, Xavier. Xavier, this is a friend of mine.

Xavier: Hi.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi.

Keith: Xavier and I will be outside.

Birthday Girl: Ok, I'll be there in a bit. (She hugs and kisses her husband and pats her son on his head.) Well, I have to get going. We're going to go and pay a visit to Violet and Scoops and then we're heading back to Turnmantown.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Well, it was great seeing you again.

Birthday Girl: Likewise. Hey, if you and Tobey ever want to visit us in Turnmantown, feel free to do so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, you do the same.

(Eileen and Becky exchange hugs and Eileen goes to join her husband and son as Becky goes back to work.)

(Several weeks later and Capt. Huggyface is ready to take Aleena to Lexicon.)

Aleena: I really appreciate you taking me to Lexicon, Huggy. (Huggy, It's no problem. I'm thrilled to be coming with you.) No problem. I just have to do some stuff and then I'll be ready to go with you in the morning. (Huggy, I'll be here.)

(Aleena then heads to her home that she shares with her parents and brother.)

Theodore: (He sees his sister coming into the house.) Are you really going to Lexicon tomorrow?

Aleena: Yep, you get to be here alone with Mom and Dad.

(Aleena heads to her empty bedroom and falls asleep on her bed.)

(Her mother and father come into her room and watch her sleep, filled with happiness and sadness.)

Tobey: (He then caresses Becky's shoulders.) She'll be fine, Becky. We have to let her go and live her own life and it's not like she's going anywhere bad.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I'm just going to miss her and all.

Tobey: So will I. But she's also going to have Capt. Huggyface with her the whole time.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm also going to miss his as well. I need some air. I'll be back. (She then transforms into Wordgirl, which she has done since she became a wife and mother.) WORD UP! (She gives Tobey a kiss and then zooms over to her former hideout to visit her former sidekick.) Hey Huggy! (Huggy, Hey there, Becky.) So, you and Aleena are leaving tomorrow? (Huggy, that's right. I'm going to miss seeing you, Becky. But I'll never forget you.) I won't forget you either, Huggy. (She bends down and they hug.) (Huggy, I promise to watch over Aleena for as long as I live.) Thanks. Hey, would you like to take a quick flight around town with me? For the last time? (Huggy, That sounds like a very good idea.) Hold on, Buddy. (Then, with Huggy on her back and shoulders, Becky zooms into the sky and they begin to zoom around the city for the very last time together.) (They fly all over town and fly past former villain lairs and other buildings that hold great memories for the two of them.) (Huggy, can we stop by the cemetery quick as well?) Sure thing, Huggy. (They head for the Fair City Cemetery and she lands and Huggy walks over to the graves of some of their past villains who had passed away, Granny May, Kid Potato, Hal Hardbargen, and most recently, Mr. Big and places flowers down onto their gravesites.) (Becky remembers when she read about their passings and how sad she was, just like she still is.)

(As they stand there, she gets the feeling of someone else being there as well and she turns around and jumps a little.)

Butcher: (Who's now 60 years old and has come to the cemetery to visit his father and some of his deceased colleagues, sees his former nemesis and her sidekick.) Hey there, Wordgirl. Sorry that I scared you.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. Huggy and I are just out for one last flight around the city together. He's leaving tomorrow when he takes Aleena back to Lexicon. She wants to go and live there and Huggy's going with her as well.

Butcher: Oh, I'll miss you too, Little guy. (Huggy pats him on the back and says the same thing.)

Wordgirl/Becky: He'll miss you too, Butcher. But I'm still going to be here.

Butcher: So how old is your daughter now?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's 18 and she just graduated from high school. My son is 14 and he's starting high school next week.

Butcher: Wow, you're kids are growing up fast, just like you did. It seems only yesterday that you were a ten year old and battling me and my villainous buddies, like the ones laying in this cemetery.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, like the ones here in the cemetery. Well, Huggy and I have to get home now. I'll still be around if you want to visit or something.

Butcher: Ok. See ya. And, Huggy, good luck on your trip tomorrow. (Huggy smiles and gives Butcher a small hug.) Aww, thanks Little Guy.

(Wordgirl and Huggy hover into the sky and wave to the Butcher as they zoom home.)

(Early the next day, Huggy and Aleena are preparing to leave for Lexicon and the whole family arrives to bid farewell to both Aleena and Huggy.)

Tobey: You be a good girl now.

Aleena: I will, Dad. I love you. (Hugs her dad.) See ya, Theodore. Do good in school.

Theodore: I will, Sis. Good luck on Lexicon and maybe someday you can visit.

Aleena: I will. (She then hugs her brother.) Well, this is it, Mom. I'll miss you very much.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll miss you too, Aleena. (She then turns to Huggy.) Take care of her, Huggy. I'll miss you too, Buddy. (Huggy, I'll take care of her and I'll miss you too, Becky.)

(Becky and Huggy hug, then Becky goes to hug Aleena.)

(Later Aleena and Huggy go aboard the former hideout and after it lifts off the ground, it zooms away towards Lexicon.)

(Aleena and Huggy arrive on Lexicon two weeks after leaving Earth.)

(Meanwhile, back on Earth, Theodore has started his first year of high school, as his parents, Tobey and Becky continue to work at their jobs.)

(After arriving on Lexicon, Aleena takes a hovercraft over to the home of her Lexicon grandparents, which is where she'll be living at until she's able to care for herself.)

Norro: Aleena, how are you doing?

Aleena: I'm doing fine, Grandpa.

Minna: We're so thrilled to have you living with us.

Aleena: Thanks for letting me stay here with you. I'll try to do my best at helping you out with chores and all.

Norro: Oh, no need for that.

Minna: We're perfectly capable of taking care of our home. You should be focused on other things.

Norro: Did you decide what you're going to do, while here?

Aleena: Um, I was thinking of going to college here on Lexicon or something like that. I also want to spend more time with Duke Iretmo. While I was back on Earth, Huggy let me use the hideout computer and I was conversing back and forth with Iretmo like all the time.

Minna: Really? He's been asking as to when you would arrive here, as well. If you want, you may go and visit him and his family.

Aleena: I'll do that another day. I'm pretty tired now.

Norro: That sounds like a great idea.

(Capt. Huggyface has come along to make sure that Aleena settled in well.)

Aleena: Thanks Capt. Huggyface. Thanks for bringing me here and I hope we can still be friends. (Huggy, I'm still your mother's best friend and I'll still be yours as well, my young partner.) Thanks. (Huggy, I must be heading to Mara now, but I'll continue to visit when I can.) Thanks and I'll continue to visit you and your family as well, Huggy.

(They say their good-byes and engage in some more hugs, before Huggy gets onto another hovercraft and heads to Mara to be with his family and friends.)

(Two days later, Aleena is walking around the city of Lexo City and she comes to a sandwich shop and after getting her meal, sits in the outdoor café and begins to read a book that she had brought with her from Earth, since she is as fluent in Lexicon languages as everyone else.)

Duke Iretmo: (He had also decided to spend time in town and spots Aleena at the sandwich shop café and walks over to her.) Hello Aleena.

Aleena: (She hears his voice and, after lowering her book, she smiles when she sees him.) Hello Duke Iretmo.

(She stands up and goes to give him a hug and he hugs her as well.)

Duke Iretmo: You know, you can drop the 'duke' part and just call me 'Iretmo'.

Aleena: I know. I just wanted to make sure.

Duke Iretmo: So, I heard that you arrived on Lexicon like two days ago. I went by your grandparents' house and they said that you were walking around town.

Aleena: Yeah, I really like it here. I feel so safe and peaceful.

Duke Iretmo: Yeah, we strive for the safety of our citizens and all. So, would you like to come to my home for tea or something?

Aleena: How about tomorrow?

Duke Iretmo: That sounds great. Just so you know, my father and mother are now Grand Duke and Duchess. My grandparents died several years ago.

Aleena: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. My great-grandfather on Earth died when I was 12. So, how are Princes Gipotno and Hiptro? And Princess Bilma?

Duke Iretmo: They are doing quite well. Queen Sela is teaching them about how to rule the planet and all. As you know, Prince Gipotno is next in line to become King of Lexicon.

Aleena: What about his brother and sister?

Duke Iretmo: They get to become the mayors of Legein and Lingua. And Prince Gipotno is also engaged to a girl named, Nippta. Her parents own one of the best farms on Lexicon.

Aleena: Do we get to see a royal wedding?

Duke Iretmo: Sure. I'll make sure that you're invited. Perhaps, you can be my escort for the wedding?

Aleena: (Smiles at the invitation.) It will be my pleasure.

The End…

For now…

Next, Aleena attends her first Lexiconian wedding…and her relationship with Duke Iretmo begins to blossom…


	4. Chapter 4

Aleena's New Lexicon Life

(Aleena has been living on Lexicon for a whole week and she is really loving it.)

(She is now a fulltime student at Lexicon University in Lexo City, she and Duke Iretmo are spending a lot of quality time together, and she's made many new friends and reconnected with friends from the first time she visited Lexicon, with her parents and brother.)

(She is also welcomed to attend the wedding of Prince Gipotno and Nippta. Duke Iretmo has asked to be her special escort for the wedding.)

(Today, she is going over to visit Duke Iretmo and his parents for tea and cakes, made out of Lexiconian grains and other ingredients.)

Grand Duchess Hetara: Aleena, how's your mother doing?

Aleena: She's doing fine. She really misses me and I miss her.

Grand Duke Minto: I'm sure you both miss each other. So, how are your classes at Lexicon University?

Aleena: Good, but I'm still struggling with the languages and the alphabet.

Grand Duke Minto: I guess it can be hard for you.

Aleena: So, on some days, I go to study how to read, write, and speak the languages. I found out that there's more then one language.

Duke Iretmo: So have you given any thought as to what you would like to do?

Aleena: Well, so many people have asked me about Earth. I would like to teach others about Earth and what it's like.

Duke Iretmo: Earth Studies. That's something that's never been done.

Grand Duchess Hetara: Well, your mother introduced some Earth things and she told us some stuff about Earth, but you can take the next step and teach it to many others.

Aleena: Can I teach the citizens how to read, write, and speak Earth languages?

Grand Duke Minto: I think that will be an excellent idea. You know, you should let Queen Sela know about what you plan to do. I'm sure she'll be fine with it.

Aleena: Ok, I'll go over there another day. Plus there are some things about Earth I don't know. But my mom has so many books in the hideout, that I will be able to get them and learn more myself. I'm thrilled that you're letting Huggy and I keep the hideout.

Grand Duke Minto: Well, it's still yours and Capt. Huggyface's property.

Grand Duchess Hetara: Oh, and speaking of Capt. Huggyface, I heard that he's being promoted to General.

Aleena: Wow, if only my mom was able to be here to see that.

Grand Duchess Hetara: We can always send a ship to Earth to bring her here.

Aleena: I just had another good idea. How can one purchase a ship of their own?

Grand Duke Minto: Well, you still own the hideout one, but if you need a smaller one for any reason, all you need to do is ask permission. Why?

Aleena: What I could do is have 'field trips' to Earth. That way the students can get the real experience of being on Earth. Reading and learning about a place is fine, but actually going there is better.

Grand Duke Minto: You are so right. Actually, I've been to Earth once when I was younger. You're right, it is a great place.

(Later that day, Aleena returns to the home of her grandparents.)

Minna: (She's in the kitchen, preparing for a special dinner party with some friends that Aleena's never met yet.) Hello Aleena, how was your tea lunch at Duke Iretmo's estate?

Aleena: It was great. So, what are you preparing for?

Minna: Well, Grandpa and I are having some friends over for a dinner party. They are some friends of ours that has never met you before.

Aleena: Will I be able to attend?

Minna: You sure are able to attend. They really want to meet you and find out more about your life on Earth. They aren't fans of other planets but they are still a bit curious.

Aleena: I see. Well, I have some studying to do on my Lexicon language skills. (She heads to her room and continues to study more of her Lexicon language skills.)

(Later that evening, Norro and Minna's guests show up and introduce Aleena to them.)

Niptua: (Woman) So, you're Aleena McCallister. Your grandparents told us all about you.

Mitro: (Niptua's husband.) And that last name. Is it an Earth name?

Aleena: Yes, it's my dad's last name and yes, it's an Earth name. I was also told that you all aren't to big on other planets but that you're curious about them.

Niptua: Well, we are a bit old-fashioned about things like that. We were born and grew up on Lexicon and were taught by our parents that Lexiconians should keep to themselves and not try to explore the Universe.

Mitro: And my father was one of the people against the Monkey Space Pilot Program. He believed that monkeys shouldn't be allowed to fly spacecraft.

Aleena: But what do you believe?

Mitro: Well, we are a bit curious about Earth. Where is it located now?

Aleena: In the Milky Way Galaxy. It's the closest galaxy to this galaxy.

Mitro: Yes, I think I've seen it at night sometimes.

Niptua: Is it also true that your own mother crash-landed on Earth so many years ago when she was a baby and lived with an Earth family?

Aleena: That's true. It's where she met my dad and her friends too.

Mitro: So do you like it here?

Aleena: It's very nice here. I'm a student at Lexicon University and Duke Iretmo has asked if I would like to someday teach Earth Studies and teach the citizens about Earth and all.

Niptua: Why would you want to do that?

Mitro: Why would any Lexiconian want to learn about another world?

Aleena: I thought you said that you were curious about it. Why shouldn't I be able to teach others about it, if they are interested in learning about it?

Niptua: We were just being polite earlier. We don't really care for another planet.

Mitro: Especially one that's located in another galaxy. And why would your mother want to live there and not here?

Aleena: I guess you would have to ask her if she ever visits. Excuse me, Grandma and Grandpa, dinner was nice and delicious but I rather head to my room for the night.

Norro: No problem, Aleena.

Minna: No problem, Sweetie. (After Aleena heads to her room.) Niptua and Mitro, that was uncalled for. The planet where our daughter lives isn't a bad place.

Mitro: Well, I'm sorry, but we have a right to our opinion.

Niptua: And I don't think it's right for your granddaughter to be teaching the locals about Earth.

Minna: Well, I have you know that my daughter and her family are close friends with the Royal Family.

Niptua: Yes, you told us about that. I also heard, because of your daughter's influence, that the Queen has abolished the tradition where a young man asks a young girl for a marriage agreement.

Norro: No, she said that we have a choice in either using the traditional method or using the method they practice on Earth, which is where the couple falls in love and then they get married.

Niptua: Well, if you ask me, Queen Sela is unfit to rule Lexicon. She's way too accommodating. She's just like the way her father ruled.

Mitro: Now, when King Herto was in charge, he knew how to rule. But then, he died and left no hiers, so the people appointed King Potomin and Queen Timmina to take his place. Then their son, King Bolo and his wife, Queen Teera. And now Queen Sela and King Jiporto. Who's next in line?

Minna: Prince Gipotno and the soon-to-be Princess Nippta.

(As they continue to converse, Aleena is feeling a bit unwanted and decides to take a walk around the city and she ends up at the estate of Duke Iretmo and his parents, Grand Duke and Duchess Minto and Hertara and knocks on their door.)

Guard Rotomo: Can I help you, Miss?

Aleena: Hi, I'm Aleena McCallister. Do you mind if I came inside please?

Guard Rotomo: I'll see if the family is available. Please, step inside and please stay in the foyer. (He then leaves and heads to see if Duke and his family are available for visitors.) Excuse me, Sir and Madam, there's a Miss Aleena McCallister at the door. Shall I show her in?

Grand Duchess Hetara: Sure, show her in and in the future, she's always welcomed in our home.

Guard Rotomo: Yes Grand Duchess. (He then heads back to the foyer.) Miss McCallister, you may go and see the family.

Aleena: Thank you. (She heads to where the Grand Duke and Duchess are located. Duke Iretmo is in his room at the moment.) Hello.

Grand Duke Minto: Is there something wrong?

Aleena: Yeah, some friends of my grandparents aren't making me feel very welcomed and they think my idea of teaching Earth Studies is wrong and all.

Grand Duchess Hetara: Oh, Aleena, don't worry about people like that. There's going to be a lot of people on this planet who are left over from the old days and they still believe that the old ways are still the best ways.

Grand Minto: And if it we were still living that way, Capt. Huggyface would not only be stricken from his title as Captain, but he would've been punished and imprisoned for crash-landing on a alien planet and not notify the King or someone in charge. And as for your mother…I have no idea what they would've done to your mother, but it wouldn't had been pretty.

Grand Duchess Hetara: And those sandwich shops that opened up wouldn't had been opened up and in fact, they would dismiss the idea of introducing a food idea or recipe from another world. The old ways would've brought this planet down and all.

Aleena: Wow, I think I need to spend time paying more attention to Lexiconian History class. Well, thanks for helping me feel better.

Grand Duchess Hetara: No problem. And like we always say, you are always welcomed here.

(Just then Iretmo comes down the stairs and he sees Aleena talking to his parents about something.)

Duke Iretmo: Hey Aleena, what brings you here?

Aleena: I needed sometime away from my grandparents' friends. They are a bit old-fashioned and they don't seem to like me too much.

Duke Iretmo: How can they not like you, old-fashioned or not? You're super awesome. Not to mention, very pretty and fantastic.

Aleena: Thanks. I better get home now. It's kind of late and I need my rest for classes tomorrow.

Duke Iretmo: (He then decides to follow her out to door.) Hey Aleena, do you mind if I walk with you?

Aleena: You don't mind?

Duke Iretmo: No, of course not. Mom, Dad, I'll be back in a bit.

Grand Duke Minto: Ok Son. Don't stay out too long. (After their son leaves with Aleena.) What do you think?

Grand Duchess Hetara: I think we're going to be making wedding plans soon.

Grand Duke Minto: I think so too.

(Later at Aleena's grandparents' home.)

Aleena: Thanks for walking me home.

Duke Iretmo: No problem. And just like my parents said, don't worry about those who have old-fashioned ideas and thoughts. I think you're wonderful and everything.

Aleena: Thanks, I think you're wonderful too.

(Just before she heads inside, she and Duke Iretmo decide to share a first kiss.)

Duke Iretmo: Well, good luck in class tomorrow.

Aleena: Thanks. (As she walks towards her room, she sees her grandparents sitting in the living room.) Hey, I'm sorry that I left without telling you. I just needed time to myself.

Norro: That's ok. We understand.

Minna: Our neighbors were being very rude and harsh to you. We told them that they are no longer allowed in our home anymore.

Aleena: No, you don't need to do that.

Minna: Yes we did. You're our granddaughter and we didn't like what they said about you. We don't care what planet you're from or anything like that.

Aleena: Thanks. I was at Duke Iretmo's estate just so you know where I was.

Norro: Thanks for letting us know.

(Aleena then goes to hug her grandparents and then gets ready for bed.)

(Two weeks later, everyone has gathered at a ceremonial site on the grounds of the Royal Palace to attend the Royal Wedding of Prince Gipotno and the new Princess-to-be Nippta.)

Ceremonial Official: If there is anyone here who feels that this wedding shouldn't take place, let them now speak. (After no one answers.) Ok, now will the bride and groom approach the alter? (Gipotno and Nippta approach the wedding alter.) Prince Gipotno and Lady Nippta do you both agree from this day forward to joined as husband and wife for the remainder of your lives?

Prince Gipotno & Lady Nippta: We agree!

Ceremonial Official: And do you understand that from this day forward and with this agreement to become husband and wife, that you will forever be together until the day of your deaths? Do you agree to this?

Prince Gipotno & Lady Nippta: We agree!

Ceremonial Official: And now, since the marriage agreement has been made by both the groom and the bride, and under the marriage laws of Lexicon, they are forever bound together as husband and wife. For all eternity and they will never, ever separate until the day of their deaths. Congratulations, Prince Gipotno and Princess Nippta! You may now seal it with the official first kiss as man and wife. (The Prince and Princess kiss and everyone claps and cheers them on.) Citizens of Lexicon, please welcome for the first time ever and forever more, Prince Gipotno and the new Princess Nippta!

(Later, the ceremonial reception and celebration begins and it lasts for most of the day.)

Duke Iretmo: So, what are weddings on Earth like?

Aleena: Not like this. In an Earth wedding, the groom and the bride have attendents or what they call a 'wedding party'. That would be bridesmaids, groomsmen, a best man, and a maid or matron of honor. Sometimes they would have a Flower girl and a ring bearer. Then the bride is escorted by her father down the aisle and then she and her groom take each others' hands and then they exchange vows and then wedding rings and then they kiss and that's about it. There's a bit more, but that's the general idea. Oh, the bride usually wears a white gown and veil and the groom wears a tuxedo.

Duke Iretmo: Wow, that sounds nice. If you were to get married, would that's how you would want your wedding to be like?

Aleena: Well, yeah. I would also like to have my mom, dad, and brother to attend as well.

Duke Iretmo: I see.

(But as Iretmo and Aleena continue to spend time together at the reception, the two ex-friends of Aleena's grandparents, Mitro and Niptua come over to them, with another young lady and shove Aleena aside.)

Mitro: Hello Duke Iretmo, may we present our beautiful niece, Simpta.

Duke Iretmo: Hi there.

Simpta: Hello there. My Uncle Mitro and Aunt Niptua told me all about you and that you're the next Grand Duke of Lexicon.

Duke Iretmo: Yes, that's true.

Niptua: Simpta was born and raised here on Lexicon. She's never been to another planet and she doesn't intend to do so.

Simpta: That's right. I was born and raised here. (She looks over at Aleena.) I'm sorry, I'm having a private conversation with the duke here. Would you mind going away?

Aleena: Yes, I would mind. I was talking to him first and your Aunt and Uncle just shoved me aside. That was kind of rude.

Niptua: Aleena, we believe that the duke here would want to marry a true-blood Lexiconian, not a girl who's mother is Lexiconian and a father who's from Earth.

Duke Iretmo: Actually, I…

Mitro: You don't need to say anything, Young Duke. We believe that this is the best for the planet.

Duke Iretmo: Excuse me, Sir. But I decide what's best for the planet and I'm flattered that you introduced me to your niece, but I'm not really interested in being with her.

Niptua: Why not?

Duke Iretmo: She's very pretty and smart, but I want to be with someone I choose to be with. And I choose to be with Aleena here. And I agree, you were being very rude to her just now and I won't tolerate that. Come Aleena, let's go and join in bidding farewell to the bride and groom as they begin their life together.

Aleena: With pleasure, Duke Iretmo.

(She and Duke Iretmo walk away from Simpta and her Aunt and Uncle, holding hands.)

Neptua: Well, I never been so insulted.

Mitro: Don't worry, he'll see the light and realize that he needs to be married to a full-Lexiconian and not a half-Lexiconian and half-Earthling.

Neptua: How if he marries that Aleena-girl?

Mitro: We'll just make sure that he doesn't.

(Without knowledge to them, Prince Hiptro, the younger brother of Prince Gipotno, has heard everything the rude couple had said and decides to tell his parents about it.)

Prince Hiptro: Mother, Father, I over heard this rude couple saying that they are going to try to stop Duke Iretmo from wanting to marry Aleena.

Queen Sela: Oh?

King Jiporto: This is serious. I think I know the couple you're talking about. They are friends of Becky's Lexicon parents. I remember seeing them sometimes, when Becky was living here back when she was engaged to Grand Duke Minto. They didn't like it when he asked Becky to be his wife either because she wasn't raised on Lexicon so therefore didn't know anything about being Grand Duchess. But she did back out of the marriage later on, but they aren't very tolerant of people like Becky and her daughter.

Prince Hiptro: What should we do about it?

Queen Sela: Don't worry so much, Hiptro. Iretmo and Aleena know how to deal with people like that.

(Later, after the ceremony ends and everyone returns to their homes, Duke Iretmo takes Aleena home on a special hovercraft for royalty and other aristocrats.)

Aleena: This was a beautiful wedding, Iretmo.

Duke Iretmo: It was. Prince Gipotno's and Princess Nippta's parents did a great job on the wedding preparations. You know, I've been thinking a lot about us and I know you're new here and everything, but I was wondering if you would like to, I don't know, marry me one day?

Aleena: (She doesn't say anything, but answers him with a kiss.) Iretmo, I will love to be your wife. But, maybe those people are right. Maybe you should be with someone who's lived here for their whole life and knows the culture and all.

Duke Iretmo: I don't care about that, Aleena. My father wanted to marry your mother, before he married my mother and he didn't care that she was raised on another planet and neither do I. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll even move to and live on Earth, if that's what you wish.

Aleena: Iretmo, I accept your proposal. (She then kisses him again and after she's dropped off at her home, they kiss once more and he heads back to his estate and she hurries into her grandparents' home to tell them the news.) Grandma, Grandpa, guess what!

Minna: What is it, Dear?

Aleena: Duke Iretmo asked for my hand in marriage and I said 'yes'!

Norro: This is a great day for all of us. Maybe you should let your mother and father know as well.

Aleena: I will.

(They stand there and hug for most of the night.)

The End…

Next…Capt. Huggyface is promoted to General in a special ceremony…And Aleena and Iretmo begin their wedding preparations…


	5. Chapter 5

Lexiconian Celebrations

(A few days after Iretmo had proposed to Aleena, everyone is beginning to prepare for the wedding, which will take place two years from now.)

(This week, however, everyone is also getting prepared for when Capt. Huggyface is promoted to General. They even decided to fly to Earth in order to invite Becky and her family.)

Duke Iretmo: Are you sure I can go to Earth with you, when you go to tell your mother about everything?

Aleena: Sure you can. The King and Queen said you could and I know you'll love Earth. And I know my mom and dad would love you too. Besides, they met you when you were a little boy.

Duke Iretmo: That's right.

(He says good-bye to his parents and then he and Aleena board a hovercraft and they head to the launching platform.)

(Capt. Huggyface is there as well, to join them on their trip to Earth to invite Becky and her family to Lexicon for his General Promoting Ceremony.)

Aleena: Hey there, Huggy. Are you excited to see everyone on Earth, like I am? (Huggy cheers.) You seem nervous, Iretmo.

Duke Iretmo: I know I shouldn't be, but I am.

(Within a few more minutes, Capt. Huggyface, Aleena, and Duke Iretmo are on their way to Earth.)

(Two weeks later, they land in the woods, close to where Huggy and Wordgirl crash-landed 40-some years ago, when Wordgirl was a baby.)

Aleena: Oh, I forgot to mention, on Earth I have superpowers.

Duke Iretmo: Really? Cool.

(The ship lands and the occupants step out onto the grass. The pilots of the ship tend to stay near the ship and wait until Aleena and her companions return.)

(Aleena then takes Iretmo and Huggy into her arms and zooms into the sky, making Iretmo surprised.)

Aleena: (She sees he's a little nervous.) I told you that I had superpowers here on Earth.

Duke Iretmo: This is just so awesome. So, where are we going to first?

Aleena: I'm going to see if my parents and brother are home. If they aren't, I'll have to go where my parents work at. (Huggy spots Chuck's Sandwich Shoppe from up above and becomes hungry like always.) Are you hungry for a sandwich, Huggy? (Huggy, Yes, I miss Chuck's sandwiches.) Yeah, I do too. Let's go and get a bite to eat and then we'll go and find Mom and Dad.

Duke Iretmo: Cool, a sandwich shop. Are they any good?

Aleena: This guy makes the best sandwiches in town, if not the world. (She lands and they walk inside the shop.)

(Duke Iretmo looks around and then to his surprise, a man with a sandwich for a head comes over to them.)

Chuck: Hey there, Aleena. I haven't seen you in a long time.

Aleena: Wait? Didn't my mother tell you that I moved to Lexicon?

Chuck: Yeah, she did. I was just joking around with you. Hey there, Capt. Huggyface. How are you doing?

Aleena: (Huggy gives him a thumbs up.) He's actually being promoted to General, which is why we're here. So we can invite my mom and dad for this special ceremony.

Chuck: Wow, you're being promoted to General? That's a real great honor, but I believe that you should be promoted to Colonel instead. You've done so much for Wordgirl and for this city, as well as keeping her daughter safe and all. (Huggy, Awww shucks. Thanks.) So, you want your favorite sandwich? (Huggy, You know I do.) Tell you what, I'm not even going to charge you for it. Think of this as a gift from me to you for being the best sidekick for Wordgirl and for her daughter.

Aleena: And Mr. Chuck, this is Duke Iretmo. He's the son of Grand Duke Minto and Grand Duchess Hetara. He's also my fiancé.

Chuck: You're getting married? Congratulations. I'm sure your mother and father area going to be thrilled to hear that. Well, I better get back to work now.

Aleena: Thanks.

Duke Iretmo: That guy seems very nice.

Aleena: Yeah, he is. And you wouldn't believe that he was once one of my mother's enemies. (Iretmo looks at her with a shock.) That's true, he was once one of most notorious villains in this town.

(After eating their sandwiches, Aleena and her companions continue on to her childhood home and finds out that her family are either at school or at work.)

Duke Iretmo: Where does your mother work?

Aleena: At the city's library. There it is. (They head in that direction, land, and enter the library, walking up to the main desk, where her mother is at.) Hey Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aleena! Huggy! Glad to see you both! How's Lexicon?

Aleena: It's fine. But I had a run in with these neighbors of Grandma and Grandpa.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I remember them too. They didn't like me too well either. They even thought that Huggy and I should be placed in jail for crash-landing on Earth and not letting them know where we were so they could come and bring us home. But, of course, the computer was damaged and it couldn't be used to communicate with Lexicon. So, what brings you both here today?

Aleena: Two things, Mom. Capt. Huggyface is going to be promoted to General and we want you, Dad, and Theodore to be there for the special ceremony.

Wordgirl/Becky: It took them this long to promote you, Huggy? You should've been promoted years ago. (Huggy, what can I say?) Well, congratulations, Buddy. You sure deserve it. (Huggy, thanks.) And another thing, Mom. Um, remember Duke Iretmo?

Wordgirl/Becky: How could I not? How are you doing?

Duke Iretmo: I'm doing great. My parents say 'Hi'.

Aleena: Well, Iretmo proposed to me, Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you saying that you're getting married to Duke Iretmo?

Aleena: Yes!

Wordgirl/Becky: This is great news, Baby. Congratulations. I better let your father know, like now. (She then goes to call Tobey, who's busy at his company.)

Tobey: (He has just finished a meeting with the NASA and heads back to his office when he hears his phone.) Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey. Did I catch you at a bad time?

Tobey: No, the meeting with NASA just ended. So, what's up?

Wordgirl/Becky: Aleena is home for a visit and she has Huggy and Duke Iretmo with her.

Tobey: That's great news!

Wordgirl/Becky: And you'll never guess what Aleena just told me now.

Tobey: What?

Wordgirl/Becky: She and Iretmo are engaged.

Tobey: Really? That is fantastic news. We should have a special dinner tonight to celebrate their engagement.

Wordgirl/Becky: And they also told me that Capt. Huggyface is being promoted to General.

Tobey: Wow, now we really have to have a special dinner tonight. And we should invite some of our friends as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds good. I'm going to try to get out of work early so I can go shopping for this special dinner.

Tobey: I'll call Scoops and Violet and see if they can come as well. Maybe I'll even call TJ and your parents to come as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: That'll be great. (Later, after ending their phone call, Becky decides to leave the library early for the day and let one of her new employees take over for the remainder of the day.) Whammer, I'm going to head home early today. Do you think you can take over for the remainder of the day? If not, I'll ask Timmy Timbo.

Whammer: Whammer is up to the task, Boss. Hey there, Aleena.

Aleena: Hey there, Whammer.

Whammer: And Huggy-Monkey. (Huggy shakes his hand as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Behave Whammer. And follow the rules.

Whammer: Whammer will behave. Rules are very Wham! You know, Whammer wants to take the opportunity to thank Wordgirl for giving him a whamming job. That's very Wham!

Wordgirl/Becky: Whammer, you've worked for me for the past three years. You don't have to thank me all the time.

Whammer: Oh, but Whammer does need to thank you for not giving up on him.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know me well enough that I would never give up on anyone. Including former villains who turn their lives around.

Whammer: Whammer likes you better as a friend, rather than an enemy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel the same about you and the other villains. Now I need to get going to the grocery store. Timmy Timbo, I'm leaving early and Whammer's going to take over for me.

Timmy Timbo: Ok Boss. See ya.

(She and the others leave the library and head for the grocery store as Tobey is busy, inviting close friends and family to the special dinner.)

(When they arrive back home, she sees that Theodore has returned from school.)

Theodore: (He sees his sister, Aleena and is excited to also see Huggy.) Hey Aleena, Huggy. How are you guys doing?

Aleena: We're doing fine, Theodore.

(Later, Tobey arrives at home.)

Tobey: Aleena!

Aleena: Dad!

(They hug!.)

(Later, their dinner guests arrive, including Scoops, Violet, and their kids Zachary and Holly. Theodore is now dating Holly Ming.)

(The other dinner guests include Becky's parents, brother, TJ and his family, and also Tobey's mother, Claire.)

Mrs. McCallister: So, how is everything on Lexicon?

Aleena: Going fine, Grandma Claire.

Duke Iretmo: Wow, you're so lucky to have three grandmas and two granddads.

Aleena: Yeah, I guess I am. And Mom, I didn't know that Whammer was working for you at the library.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he came in one day and told me that he was tired of being a villain and decided to look for a honest job and I told him that he could work at the library, but he would have to follow my rules and he seems to be abiding to my rules and he's worked for me for the past three years or so. So far, it's been going great and I haven't had a single incident where he would begin to destroy something. But I do have to remind him to be quiet a lot. But he's not as loud as he used to be when he and I were enemies.

Tobey: Oh, guess who's asking me to build them a robot for scientific purposes.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know about NASA asking you, Tobey.

Tobey: No, not NASA. I'm talking about Dr. Two-Brains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really?

Tobey: Yes. I'm not sure what he wants a robot for, but he said it was for science. He and Prof. Tubing need me to design a robot for them.

Mrs. Botsford: I thought he and his family moved away from Fair City.

Tobey: They did, but Prof. Tubing asked him to come and work for him and so they moved back. Beatrice got her job back at the Copy Shop, but Dave had decided to let her take over and so now, she's the owner and manager of the Copy Shop. And she's even training her daughter, Michelle on how to run the Copy Shop.

(Later, after dinner is over.)

(Theodore and Holly head outside together to gaze at the stars as they swing on the porch swing together.)

(Zachary is now texting his girlfriend, on his I-Phone.)

(Aleena and Iretmo are now spending time with her parents and the rest of the guests.)

Violet: So Aleena, what kind of wedding are you planning to have?

Aleena: Um, I'm not sure yet. I did attend a real Lexiconian wedding, when Prince Gipotno wed his new wife, the new Princess Nippta. It was nice and different, but I think I want a traditional Earth-like wedding. How does that sound, Iretmo?

Duke Iretmo: Hey, whatever you decide will be ok with me. I already told my parents that you would probably like to have a traditional Earth-like wedding and they said that would be very nice to see.

Scoops: I would love to come and take pictures of it and write about it for the Big City Times. Will that be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Tobey look at each other and shrug.) Sure, that sounds like a great idea. How about it, Aleena. Would you mind if Mr. Ming came to your wedding and took pictures of it for The Big City Times?

Aleena: I wouldn't mind one bit. Maybe Mrs. Ming and Zack and Holly can come as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing. And I can try to get in contact with our other friends and invite them as well.

Tobey: We haven't heard from Victoria and Hunter since they moved to England.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I have her phone number and I can always fly there. It's not that hard for me to zip on over to England and visit Victoria and Hunter.

Tobey: That's true.

Violet: Oh, you know who you should contact to help you plan your wedding?

Aleena: Who?

Violet: Our friend, Eileen Terrill, she used to be called the Birthday Girl. I'm sure she would love to help you plan your wedding.

Aleena: I guess that'll be ok. She may have to come to Lexicon for some of the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: If she agrees to help with the planning of your wedding, we'll let her know that she may have to travel to Lexicon in order to help with the planning.

Aleena: Ok.

(Early in the morning on the next day, Aleena, Duke Iretmo, Capt. Huggyface, and her family, Tobey, Becky, and Theodore McCallister, along with Becky's Earth family head to Lexicon for Huggy's promotion ceremony. Violet, Scoops, and their kids are going to remain at home, along with the rest of their friends.)

(Violet, Scoops, and their kids are there to see them off.)

Holly: Will you come back, Theodore?

Theodore: Sure I will, Holly.

(They give each other a kiss good-bye and he climbs aboard the ship.)

Holly: I love you, Theodore.

Theodore: I love you too, Holly.

(Soon, after lift off, they are in Outer Space, heading for Lexicon.)

Mrs. Botsford: This is so great. Our own Bob is going to be promoted to General.

Mr. Botsford: I know. You make us so proud, Bob. (Huggy says, Thank you.)

TJ: This is going to be so cool to be going to Lexicon.

Sarah: (TJ's wife.) You've never been there?

TJ: No.

Tim 3rd: (TJ's 13 year old son.) Dad, this is so cool.

TJ: I'm glad you're having fun.

Catlin: (TJ's 10 year old daughter.) Dad, are you sure we'll be able to breathe there?

TJ: I'm sure we'll be able to breathe there.

(Two weeks later, they arrive on Lexicon and had landed in the Lexo City Space Port and several hovercrafts arrive to take them to the home of Duke Iretno's family, which is where Aleena's guests are to stay while on Lexicon.)

(When they arrive, they are welcomed with opened arms.)

TJ: Are you sure it's ok for us to stay in your home?

Grand Duke Minto: Sure thing. You all are welcomed in our home whenever you visit.

Mr. Botsford: Why, thank you. You know the hospitality on Lexicon is top-notch. I don't think I've ever been treated this well on Earth.

Grand Duchess Hetara: Thank you for saying so. We on Lexicon strive on great manners and treating others with respect and dignity. (She hurries over to Becky, which she considers to be one of her best friends.) So, how's everything with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. Did your son tell you about him and my daughter becoming engaged?

Grand Duchess Hetara: He did and we are so happy for them. Pretty soon, we'll be family, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: That is good news. So, are you going to teach my daughter about how to be Grand Duchess?

Grand Duchess Hetara: I sure am. Before Minto's mother died, she was teaching me about how to be Grand Duchess. So, everything she taught me, I'll teach to Aleena.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I know she'll be in good hands.

Grand Duchess Hetara: Maybe I'll get help from Queen Sela too. She's more royal than I am.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good idea.

(Early the next day, everyone on Lexicon has gathered to witness Capt. Huggyface being promoted from Captain to General Huggyface.)

Queen Sela: (She begins the ceremony.) Hello everyone and welcome to a wonderful ceremony, where Monkey Space Pilot, Capt. Huggyface is being promoted to General. He is Lexicon's Top Space Monkey Pilot not only for his great skills as a pilot but he also knows what to do in case of an emergency. Like what happened like 40-some years ago, when my friend, Becky McCallister climbed aboard his ship and he had to make an emergency landing on an alien planet. And for the next 11 years or so, he stayed and cared for Becky and also found a nice couple to take care of her and he never abandoned her for one moment. So, without further ado, I will like to present this promotion to the new General Huggyface. But, I think that Becky McCallister should be the one to present this medal to him, for she is the child he protected while they were both living on Earth. Please, Becky, will you do the honors?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure will. Thank you, Your Highness. General Huggyface, I would love to present you this medal and promotion. (She bends down and places the medal on his uniform and they hug.) Not only are you the best Space Monkey Pilot, but you're also my best friend and the best sidekick my daughter and I could ever have. Congratulations General Huggyface, you are so deserving of this promotion and title.

(Later, after the main ceremony, everyone is invited back to the city of Mara to continue the festivities as Huggy's mother, Flowtina has made a huge feast for everyone.)

Mr. Botsford: So, you're Huggy's father? (Lyleton nods 'yes'.) Well, you don't mind that we called him 'Bob', do you? (Lyleton says that's a great name.) Becky, what did he say?

Wordgirl/Becky: He said that 'Bob' is a great name.

(After a few hours of celebrating and feasting, Huggy and his family call it a day and begin to head to their small, monkey-sized homes, which look similar to the human's homes, but a bit more rustic and smaller to fit their sizes and needs.)

(As the humans all head back to Lexo City.)

Mrs. Botsford: I hope Huggy didn't mind, but I got pictures of the event. Scoops said that he couldn't come so he asked if I could get footage for him.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok, Mom.

(Becky, Tobey, and their travel companions from Earth stay on Lexicon for two more days before heading back to Earth.)

Aleena: Mom, I wish that you and Dad weren't leaving. I'm going to miss you both and Theodore.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll miss you too. But we'll be back for your wedding. It's not for two years and we can't live here for two years.

Aleena: Ok, thanks. I'll send General Huggyface to go and pick you up when my wedding takes place.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great and we'll let everyone on Earth know how you're doing and all.

(After a few more hugs from everyone present, the travelers from Earth board the ship and they head back to Earth.)

(Over the next two years, Aleena and Iretmo plan and plan for their wedding and Aleena is also learning about how to be Grand Duchess someday, as well as continuing her studies at Lexicon University.)

(Aleena is now 20 years old and her wedding day is coming up in the next three months.)

(But today, she is taking a break from all her planning and studying, because Prince Gipotno and Princess Nippta are welcoming their first born child, Princess Meena into the world.)

Queen Sela: (She approaches the crowd to present and welcome her first grandchild, and possibly the new Queen of Lexicon, to the people.) Everyone, I would like to present to you, my first grandchild and maybe the new Queen of Lexicon, Princess Meena! (The crowd cheers at the sight of the new possible Queen of Lexicon.)

Aleena: (Talking to Grand Duchess Hetara.) So the crown goes to the first born child or the first born son?

Grand Duchess Hetara: On Lexicon, the crown goes to the first born child, boy or girl. So, Princess Meena will become Queen, even if she has a younger brother.

Aleena: Wow, on Earth, in countries like England, the first born son is usually the next in line for the crown. But if the only child is a girl, then she becomes Queen. That's only happened like five times I think.

(Later that day, after celebrating the birth of the new possible Queen of Lexicon, Aleena heads home and continues with her studies.)

(One day, Aleena has finished attending class and decides to spend the day studying about being Grand Duchess. Grand Duchess Hetara has given Aleena a guide book to teach her what she needs to do and what her duties include.)

(As she studies, at the local park, she is approached by Simpta, the 20-year old niece of Mitro and Niptua, who still retain their old-fashioned Lexicon values.)

Simpta: Hello Aleena. How are you today?

Aleena: I'm doing good, thanks for asking.

Simpta: So, what are you doing?

Aleena: I'm using this study guide that Grand Duchess Hetara has given me. She said that Grand Duchess Jimma had given her the same guide book.

Simpta: I see. So, if you were born on Earth, how come you can read Lexiconian?

Aleena: I studied really hard and I practiced. Now I'm as fluent in it as I am in Earth languages. So, what do you need from me?

Simpta: I just wanted to say that I agree with my Aunt and Uncle. Lexicon should go back to the old ways. They said that the king they knew was King Herto and they said that he ruled Lexicon the right way and that Lexiconians should only marry Lexiconians. So I think your marriage is illegal in the eyes of those who still live in the old ways.

Aleena: Well, King Herto isn't in charge anymore, Queen Sela is and soon, her son Prince Gipotno will be and next, it will be Princess Meena.

Simpta: Not if my Aunt and Uncle and their friends have anything to do about it. If you think Aunt Niptua, Uncle Mitro, and I are the only ones who believe in the old ways, you are sadly mistaken. They have been wanting to get rid of the current rulers since King Potomin and Queen Timmina came to power. And once they are gone, Aunt and Uncle promised that I will become Queen and I will restore Lexicon to it's former glory as a ruling planet.

Aleena: We'll just see about that, Simpta.

Simpta: You better get used to calling me, "Queen Simpta" because that's who I'm going to be and as for Duke Iretmo, even if you do marry him, your marriage will be illegitimate and considered illegal. And you will be forced to get an annulment. Just so you know what's going to happen. You see, my aunt and uncle are fed up with Lexicon's policy of being welcoming and friendly to outsiders from other worlds and they are also fed up with letting half-blood Lexiconians marry full-blood Lexiconians.

Aleena: Whatever, Simpta. (She then puts away her book and begins to head home as Simpta watches her leave.)

Minna: (She sees Aleena coming into the home.) Aleena, how was class?

Aleena: Great. But I had a run in with Simpta and she said that her aunt and uncle, along with some friends who share their ideas and beliefs are attempting to take back Lexicon and declare her the Queen of Lexicon and they're coming up with all these new laws and stuff to make everyone miserable.

Norro: Don't worry about Simpta. We'll make sure that she doesn't ruin your upcoming wedding or anything.

Aleena: Well, if that did happen and we lost a fight like that, I would suggest that the refugees escape and go to live on other worlds or, better yet, move to Earth.

Norro: Is that what you would do, Aleena?

Aleena: Yes.

Minna: Well, at least she has a back-up plan, Norro.

Aleena: But I also feel that I need to tell the royal family about this as well. It might be a false alarm, but you never know.

Norro: You are very smart. She must get that from her mother, Becky.

(Later, the next day, Aleena heads to the Royal Palace.)

Queen Sela: Aleena, you wanted to see me?

Aleena: Yes, I'm sorry to come and tell you this and it might just be a false alarm, but Simpta has told me that her aunt and uncle are planning, along with their friends who share their beliefs about how Lexicon should be ruled, to take it back and revert it back to the way King Herto ruled Lexicon.

Queen Sela: Yeah, I know. We've getting threats and letters from them for years. But, I understand your concern. I'll send my troops out to make sure that no one comes and tries to take over.

Aleena: Well, I sort of had another idea of what to do if we were to go into such a war and lost. The survivors who wish to leave Lexicon should leave and head to another planet to live on, such as Earth.

Queen Sela: Well, if worse comes to worse and we had to do something like that, Earth would be the best place to go to if we had to. It's in another galaxy and far enough away from Lexicon. Plus, there's another Lexiconian living there already.

Aleena: Actually, my brother is half-Lexiconian and half-Earthling, just like I am.

Queen Sela: Right.

(With that, Aleena heads home and begins to feel better about what Simpta said to her and goes back to focus on her studies and her wedding plans.)

(Two months later, Aleena is getting ready for her wedding, which will happen in a few weeks.)

(General Huggyface has gone to Earth to pick up Aleena's Earthling guests.)

(Two weeks later, Aleena's Earth guests arrive and head to stay with the royal family and with the Duke's family.)

(Aleena has also told her mom about what Simpta told her about taking over Lexicon and taking it back to the old ways. Becky assures Aleena that the royal family and the military are well-equipped to handle such invasions and rebellions.)

(It's the day of the wedding of Duke Iretmo and Aleena McCallister.)

(She has planned for a traditional Earth wedding and this is the first time Lexicon will witness such an event.)

Tobey: (He's waiting to walk his daughter down the aisle.) Are you ready, Aleena?

Aleena: Yes Dad.

(Before she is able to walk down the aisle, her bridesmaids walk down first. Her bridesmaids include Princess Bilma, Princess Nippta, and Holly. They are escorted by the groomsmen, which are Prince Hiptro, Prince Gipotno, and Theodore. Duke Iretmo has chosen General Huggyface as his Best Man, or Monkey. And Aleena has chosen Huggy's mate, Lillybud to be her Matron of Honor. They will also be the ones holding the wedding rings.)

(When Duke Iretmo walks down the aisle, his mother was asked to esort him, which she agrees is a great tradition. And last, Aleena is escorted down the aisle by her father, Tobey the Third.)

(Aleena's even asked for traditional Earth wedding music.)

Ceremonial Official: (As they approach the alter.) As requested by the bride and groom, I will conduct a traditional Earth wedding. Now, we have gathered one and all to the wedding of Duke Iretmo and Miss Aleena McCallister. If there's anyone who feels that this wedding should not take place, let them speak or forever hold their peace.

Niptua: We object to this wedding!

Mitro: We believe that this wedding should not take place and our reasons are because she is not a full-Lexiconian woman. She's a half-blood.

Niptua: And it goes against our beliefs that Lexiconians should only marry full-blood Lexiconians. So, we believe that this wedding should not take place and if you continue with this wedding, we believe that Lexicon should not view it as a legitimate or legal marriage.

Mitro: Because it states, in the laws of Lexicon that Lexicon men should only marry Lexicon women.

Ceremonial Official: That was part of the old laws. The new laws state that Lexiconians can marry anyone of their choice.

Queen Sela: Sir and Madam, I will have to ask you both to leave the ceremony. For I am going to let the wedding continue to take place and in the new marriage laws of Lexicon, their marriage will be legitimate and legal. Guards, please remove these two citizens please. (The Royal guards come and remove Mitro, Neptua, and Simpta.) You may continue please.

Ceremonial Official: Thank you, Your Highness. If there aren't any further interruptions, I will now continue with the ceremony. Do you, Duke Iretmo take Aleena McCallister to be your wife for ever and ever until death?

Duke Iretmo: I do.

Ceremonial Official: Do you, Aleena McCallister take Duke Iretmo to be your husband for ever and ever until death?

Aleena: I do.

(They then exchange rings.)

Ceremonial Official: Now that you've exchanged vows and rings of commitment and love, I now pronounce that you are now and forever, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. (As they kiss.) I now like to present for the first time ever, Duke Iretmo and the new Duchess Aleena.

(Everyone stands and claps and cheers.)

(As the reception starts and goes on, Mitro, Neptua, and Simpta head back to their home, defeated, but still hopeful.)

(Meanwhile, Aleena is being congratulated by her family and friends from Earth and on Lexicon.)

Duke Iretmo: So that's a traditional Earth wedding?

Duchess Aleena: Yep. What did you think?

Duke Iretmo: It was beautiful and I believe we should have more like that.

Duchess Aleena: I think the couples should be able to decide if they want a Lexicon wedding or an Earth wedding.

Duke Iretmo: You're right.

(Elsewhere, Becky is talking with her friends, Violet, Eileen, and Victoria. Victoria and her family have come to the wedding as well.)

Birthday Girl: So, how do you feel about being the mother of a duchess?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, she and her brother always had and always will make me proud. Duchess or not, she's still my baby girl and I will always love and cherish her and my son, Theodore.

Victoria: Good answer. But I would've said it is the Best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it is the Best.

Violet: What did you think of the couple who almost ruined the wedding?

Wordgirl/Becky: I've known them for awhile. They don't like me too much either. They believe that when I came to live here when I was child, that my parents should've had me thrown in jail and Capt. Huggyface should've been…I don't want to say it. It's too upsetting.

Violet: Do you mean, executed? (Becky, nods, 'yes'.) But you both came there by accident. And Earth was a much better place because of you both being there.

Birthday Girl: I agree. Who else would've been so nice to me and the other villains who used to cause a lot of chaos?

Victoria: And who would've been there to teach the town about vocabulary and things like that?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. But I'm glad that Huggy and I weren't punished harshly like that.

(After a long night of celebrating, Aleena's guests head back to where they are staying and pack up to head home the next day.)

(Early the next day, Becky and her companions are heading to the launching platform and after saying good-bye and after many hugs and congratulations to the new couple, the Earth guests head home to Earth.)

The End…

Next…Aleena begins her new life as the new Duchess and she also graduates from Lexicon University…


	6. Chapter 6

Duchess Aleena's Announcement

(It's been several months since Aleena married Duke Iretmo and became Duchess Aleena. And today she is graduating from Lexicon University. Her family from both Earth and Lexicon, along with her close friends from both planets, as well as other members of Lexicon society are there to witness her and her fellow classmates receive their diplomas and degrees.)

College Dean Nictor: Next to receive her diploma is Duchess Aleena.

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Duchess Aleena: Thank you.

(Later after the ceremony, her family and friends arrive to congratulate her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so happy for you, Aleena.

Duchess Aleena: Thank you, Mom and Dad. And thank you too, Theodore.

Theodore: (Who's now, 16 and still dating Holly Ming, who couldn't attend.) No problem, Aleena. So what are you going to do now?

Duchess Aleena: Well, Duke Iretmo suggested that begin teaching about Earth to the citizens of Lexicon and I suggested that it should be voluntary. That way the locals don't have to pay to learn.

Tobey: That's a very good idea.

Duchess Aleena: Duke Iretmo and I are also discussing children. I very much want to have a baby one of these years.

Wordgirl/Becky: All in good time, Aleena. Don't rush in becoming a mother.

(Two days later, Aleena's Earth family head back to Earth and Aleena begins her duties as Duchess of Lexicon and she also begins to teach the locals about her birth planet, Earth.)

(A few weeks later, Aleena is teaching some locals about Earth and showing them some things that she brought with her from what was the hideout.)

Duchess Aleena: And this is a book called "Princess Triana". My mother used to read these books to my brother and I all the time.

Inatta: (Little girl.) Duchess Aleena, I can't read it.

Duchess Aleena: That's ok. I'm going to soon teach you all how to read and write in Earth languages.

Hoptoro: (Teen boy.) When are you going to take us on a trip to visit Earth?

Duchess Aleena: (Laughs at the eagerness of the younger people and kids.) Not for awhile. I want to teach you how to read and write first and to teach you some history of Earth. Earth isn't as old as Lexicon and human civilization on Earth is even younger.

Inatta: Isn't it true that your mom lives on Earth and that she's from Lexicon?

Duchess Aleena: That's very true. My mother is Lexiconian but my father is Earthing. My younger brother is the same.

Hoptoro: Isn't it also true that on Earth you and your mom have super powers?

Duchess Aleena: That is true also. We both were called 'Wordgirl' and we would protect our city from villains and other dangers and we would also help the locals with their vocabulary skills. Well, that's all I have time for today. I'll be here tomorrow for more lessons and stories to share with you about Earth. And next week, I would like for us to begin learning how to read and write in Earth languages. (The group leaves the courtyard at the estate where she now lives and holds her sessions on Earth.)

Duke Iretmo: (He was watching her from the window and then goes out to join her in the courtyard.) Hey, that was a great session you had about Earth. The locals are learning a lot, including me.

Duchess Aleena: That's great. (He sits down and they kiss.) MMM, I love it when you greet me with a kiss.

Duke Iretmo: I love to kiss you. How about this weekend, we go to our vacation estate for a little relaxation?

Duchess Aleena: Don't we have work to do?

Duke Iretmo: My parents insisted that we get some relaxation.

Duchess Aleena: Well, if it's ok. I guess we can go somewhere relaxing.

(Later that weekend, Iretmo and Aleena head for the summer vacation estate, which is used by the royal family and their friends and families.)

Duke Iretmo: Ahhh, feel that great air.

Duchess Aleena: I have to say, this is great. So, what else are you doing as Duke?

Duke Iretmo: Well, next month, my father and I are heading to Legein for a conference. Queen Sela and her son, Prince Gipotno are joining us as well.

Duchess Aleena: What about Prince Hiptro and Princess Bilma?

Duke Iretmo: They were invited but they both declined. Prince Hiptro wants to move to Lingua. And Princess Bilma wants to go to a far away city, called Vocare City. It's a bit of a journey and it's the second largest city on Lexicon. She's going to attend college there. Vocare City University is a very good school. Plus, I think she wants to study to be the governor of that city.

Duchess Aleena: Wow, I would love to see that town.

Duke Iretmo: Maybe we should go there. Some of the best monkey space pilots come from their small neighboring town of Omina. It's not as big as Mara, but it's very impressive.

Duchess Aleena: So, how many towns are on Lexicon?

Duke Iretmo: I'm not too sure.

(Iretmo and Aleena spend the rest of their weekend at the beach estate and return at the beginning of the week.)

(A month later, Grand Duke Minto, Duke Iretmo, Queen Sela, and Prince Gipotno head to Legein to attend an important conference.)

(Duchess Aleena is spending her time, teaching the locals about Earth.)

(One of the locals who is also learning about Earth is the niece of Neptua and Mitro, Simpta.)

Duchess Aleena: (She spots Simpta in the back of the group and after her session is done, she goes over and talks to Simpta.) Hello Simpta, what brings you here?

Simpta: I just wanted to see what I can learn about Earth. So, when are you going to sponser a class trip to Earth?

Duchess Aleena: When I feel that the class has mastered the skill of reading and writing Earth languages. But, if you want a private trip, I will have to ask you to make an arrangement with Queen Sela or Prince Gipotno, since he's next in line to become King.

Simpta: You know, I have to say, and I'm being honest here, Earth does seem to have some good traditions. Like in the wedding tradition where the parents of the bride and groom escort their children down the aisle. It looks like it's trying to show that the parents are saying good-bye to their children before handing them over to their new spouses. It kind of made me happy. It seems that Earth parents love their children and they are sad when their kids grow up and leave home and all.

Duchess Aleena: Thank you. I know my fellow Earthlings and I will be most pleased to hear that. So, tell me, where are your parents?

Simpta: I don't know. My aunt and uncle have raised me from the time I was an infant.

Duchess Aleena: Are they really that old-fashioned when it comes to how Lexicon is run?

Simpta: Yeah, they are. They were born back when King Herto's father, King Quorto was in charge and he was a tyrant. I was told that he used to kidnap beings from other worlds and force them to be slaves here.

Duchess Aleena: Lexicon used to have slavery? It seems like such a nice place where people are treated nicely and all.

Simpta: I know.

Duchess Aleena: And your aunt and uncle are ok with slavery?

Simpta: Well, it's what they grew up seeing and they think that's the way Lexicon should remain. The families of those slaves were returned to their home planets when King Potomin and Queen Timmina came to power. They thought it was cruel to force people of other worlds to come here and be slaves.

Duchess Aleena: And how come you believe this stuff?

Simpta: Because that's what they taught me. Aleena, can you help me learn more about Earth?

Duchess Aleena: Hmm, ok. But if this is some kind of plot…

Simpta: I understand. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you soon.

Duchess Aleena: Ok. (Even though she waves bye to her. Aleena still doesn't fully trust Simpta at this point.)

(That night, Aleena's getting ready for bed, when she begins to feel a bit on the nauseous side.)

Jiningta: (House maid) Hello Duchess, how are we tonight?

Duchess Aleena: Um, I'm not feeling very well right now.

Jiningta: Ok. I'll summon a doctor in to see you. Try to relax.

Duchess Aleena: Ok. (She tries her best to relax.)

Dr. Glinta: (Woman) Hello Duchess, you told your house maid that you aren't feeling well.

Duchess Aleena: Yes. I just started feeling sick just a few minutes ago.

Dr. Glinta: Ok. Let me examine you and we'll find out what's the cause of your illness. (After an hour or so, the doctor finds the reason and it's a great reason.) Duchess, I think I found the reason for your sudden illness. (Aleena is anticipating the answer.) You're pregnant. You're going to have a baby.

Duchess Aleena: Really? I'm going to be a mother?

Dr. Glinta: That's right. Congratulations, Duchess. You're going to have a mini-duke or mini-duchess.

Duchess Aleena: This is great news. I must tell Duke Iretmo as soon as I can.

Dr. Glinta: I will summon someone to go and inform Duke Iretmo. In the meantime, you need to relax and take care of yourself and I'll be monitoring you and your baby's development from now until he/she is born.

Duchess Aleena: Thank you so much. (She then goes to hug the doctor out of sheer happiness.)

Dr. Glinta: And I'll have someone bring you some boulo tea. It comes from the boulo tree and it's to help ease stomach pain and it's perfectly healthy for pregnant women. In fact, I've read that boulo tea actually helps the baby as well.

Duchess Aleena: Thanks. (After the doctor heads back to her home, the house maid brings some boulo tea for Aleena to drink and she begins to feel a bit better, but she's still very happy to find out that she's going to have a baby.)

(A few days later, word gets around about Aleena's pregnancy and Iretmo is the most excited of all.)

Duke Iretmo: (Who's come back early from the conference when he learned that he's going to be a father.) Aleena, this is such great news, my love.

Duchess Aleena: I'm happy too. I wish I can tell my parents on Earth about this. They would be so thrilled to hear about them becoming grandparents.

Duke Iretmo: How about sending someone to tell them?

Duchess Aleena: And I know who I want to send. (The next day, General Huggyface is called to come to the Grand Duke's estate and he sees Aleena and Iretmo there.) Hello General Huggyface. I hope I'm not calling you at a bad time. (Huggy, it's not problem. What can I help you with, Duchess?) Well, I need for you to give a message to my mom and dad on Earth. (Huggy, Sure and what is the message?) Well, can you tell them that Duke Iretmo and I are expecting our first baby? (Huggy, you're going to have a baby?) That's right. Can you go and tell my mother and father about this? (Huggy, you know I will do that very thing for you. Congratulations on your new baby. I shall leave for Earth at once. This is news that can't wait.) Thank you, General Huggyface. (Huggy, no problem, Duchess.) (He then bows to her, out of respect and love and heads for the space port by hovercraft.)

(Once there, Huggy and several others board a ship and head for Earth.)

(Meanwhile, back at the Grand Duke's estate, everyone is getting ready for a special dinner to celebrate Aleena's pregnancy.)

(That night, at the special dinner, which the royal family is attending, along with Aleena's grandparents on Lexicon.)

Grand Duke Minto: Congratulations to my son and his wife for they have announced that they are now expecting their first child and my first grandchild.

Grand Duchess Hertara: Make that 'our first grandchild'.

Grand Duke Minto: Right.

Minna: So, have you told your parents yet, Aleena?

Duchess Aleena: I sent General Huggyface to go and tell her and my father and brother.

Norro: That is very smart thinking. It isn't safe for a pregnant woman to be traveling through space like that.

Duchess Aleena: Right. I just hope that Simpta's aunt and uncle don't do anything to mess this up.

Queen Sela: Don't worry, Aleena.

Grand Duke Minto: The Queen's right. We'll make sure that you and your baby are safe from people like them.

(A week later, General Huggyface lands on Earth, just outside of Fair City and while his crew stay behind with the ship, he heads for town.)

(He first heads to the City Library, where Becky is head librarian.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees her former sidekick come into the library and she's really happy to see him.) Huggy, how are you doing? (Huggy, Great. I've come here to bring you some great news.) What news will that be? (Huggy, your daughter, Aleena is expecting her first baby.) (Becky stands there full of shock and then, happiness.) That is the greatest news I've heard. (She then picks up her former sidekick and twirls him around, using her super speed, making him very dizzy.) Sorry. But this is great news.

(Just then, from out of the blue, Dr. Two-Brains and LRW come walking into the library together, for the first time, after moving back to Fair City after living in another town since they got married.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then sees her two former adversaries standing in the library.) Doc? Lady Redundant Woman? OMG! I haven't seen you two since you moved from Fair City years ago.

LRW: Well, we decided to move back, return, retreat back here to town. So what's been going on with you, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll tell you in a minute. Huggy here has told me some wonderful news, regarding my daughter, Aleena.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, I remember her a little. The last time I saw her, she was just a tike. She must be about…

Wordgirl/Becky: She's 20 now. She moved to Lexicon when she was 18 and she got married to Duke Iretmo. He's the son of Duke Minto, well, he's now Grand Duke Minto. And Huggy just informed me now that she and her husband are expecting their first child. I'm going to be a grandma.

LRW: A grandma? This is great news. Congratulations, cheers, blessings.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, it seems only yesterday that we were battling this little ten year old and now she's going to be a grandma. We're happy for you, Sweetie.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't wait until I tell Tobey and Theodore. Not to mention my parents and my brother. And my other friends. So, what's going on with you two?

Dr. Two-Brains: Great. Our son, Brian is just finishing up college and he wants to come and work with me. But I told him 'no trying to read the minds of vicious lab animals'.

LRW: And our daughter, Michelle wants to help me run the Copy Shop. Didn't I tell you? When we moved back, Dave was so happy to see me that he said that he gave me the Copy Shop. Now it's mine. So, Michelle wants to learn how to run it now.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. How old are your kids?

Dr. Two-Brains: Michelle is 18 and Brian is 21.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to get back to work now.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's ok. We have to get going as well.

(Wordgirl then comes around to the front of the dest and she gives Doc a hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I miss you, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: I miss you too, Sweetie.

(Even though Doc's married to LRW and Wordgirl's married to Tobey, they still have a special friendship that never went away. And LRW knows this and smiles when she sees her husband hugging their former enemy.)

(Later that evening, Becky tells Tobey and Theodore about Aleena expecting her first child and the whole family is very happy about this.)

Tobey: (Huggy is having dinner with them.) Huggy, when you go back to Lexicon, tell Aleena that we're planning to come and be with her a month before she gives birth. (Huggy, right away.)

Wordgirl/Becky: He said, 'Right away'.

Theodore: So, you don't mind if I tell Holly, do you? (Huggy, not at all.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That way, she can tell her parents and brother. I'm calling my mom and dad as soon as dinner is over.

Tobey: I'm calling my mom now.

(Two days later, after everyone finds out about Aleena's pregnancy, Huggy heads back to the ship and heads back to Lexicon.)

The End…

Next…Aleena gives birth to her first child and Simpta goes to Earth…


	7. Chapter 7

Simpta Goes to Earth

(Even though Duchess Aleena is awaiting the birth of her first child, she continues to teach a class about Earth and today, she's beginning to teach the people how to read and write in Earth languages. And since Aleena only knows how to read and write in English, that is what she's teaching them.)

Duchess Aleena: Ok, in the English language, there are 26 letters of the alphabet. I will write them down and then we'll learn how to write them together.

Liptrina: (Small 5 year old girl.) Duchess, can you read to us later?

Duchess Aleena: Sure thing. (She then sees Simpta in the class and even though she doesn't fully trust her, she allows her to attend her Earth classes.)

Prince Hiptro: Hey Duchess Aleena.

Duchess Aleena: Hello Prince Hiptro. Did you come to attend one of my classes?

Prince Hiptro: Yeah, I want to know what the fuss is all about.

Duchess Aleena: Well, anyone can come and it's free of charge.

Prince Hiptro: I also heard that you're planning on some space trips to Earth.

Duchess Aleena: Yes, but I can't go until my baby is born. And I want to make sure that the people here can read and write using Earth languages.

Prince Hiptro: Wow, that's cool. Oh, I also came to tell you that I have an annoucement to make. My parents are inviting you and Duke Iretmo to the palace for a special dinner.

Duchess Aleena: Ok. Thank you for telling me. Would you like to stay for class?

Prince Hiptro: I would like to, but I have a lot to do before dinner tonight.

Duchess Aleena: Ok. See you tonight.

(Later, after class is over, Simpta walks over to her.)

Simpta: That was a very good lesson today, Duchess.

Duchess Aleena: Thank you, Simpta.

Simpta: Um, I was wondering if you would like to teach me how to read and write in Earth languages privately?

Duchess Aleena: Is there a reason?

Simpta: Um, I just want to get a jumpstart ahead of the other students, just in case you need some assistance later.

Duchess Aleena: (She stands there and thinks about what Simpta said.) Hmmm, I'll think about it, Simpta.

Simpta: Ok. Let me know in our next lesson?

Duchess Aleena: Ok.

(Simpta makes her way home, back to the home she shares with her aunt and uncle as Duchess Aleena heads towards the palace, alongside Duke Iretmo for the special dinner.)

Queen Sela: Glad you could make it, Aleena.

Duchess Aleena: I'm grateful for your invite, Your Highness. So, what is this dinner for?

Queen Sela: We shall see in a few minutes. (Once dinner begins, Queen Sela stands before the guests.) Honored guests, King Jiporto and myself have invited you all here for some really fantastic news that our younger son, Prince Hiptro has presented to us.

Prince Hiptro: (He then stands before the guests as his mother sits.) Thanks Mother. Honored guests, I have some really great news to share with you all. I would like to introduce you all to Mertra. She and I are engaged to be married soon.

Lady Mertra: It's a real pleasure to meet you all.

Queen Sela: The pleasure is all ours.

Duchess Aleena: So, tell us about yourself.

Lady Mertra: Well, I was born on Lingua. I came here for a vacation with my family and that's when I met Prince Hiptro.

Princess Bilma: I like her, Hiptro.

Prince Hiptro: So do I. She said that she wants to have our special wedding on Lingua.

Queen Sela: I think that can be arranged.

Duchess Aleena: So, Princess Bilma, I was told that you plan to go move to a town called Vocare City.

Princess Bilma: That's right. I know it's far from here, but I've been there once and it's a very nice town. I plan to go to college there as well and I plan to run for governor of that city.

Duke Iretmo: Yes, I was told that from Prince Gipotno and Princess Nippta.

Prince Gipotno: Hey, did I tell you all that Nippta and I are expecting another baby.

Queen Sela: I know. I spoke to Nippta's parents the other day. That's so great to hear.

Princess Nippta: Thanks. Meena is going to be a big sister.

Princess Meena: Sista.

Duchess Aleena: Wow.

Princess Nippta: So, Aleena, how far along are you now?

Duchess Aleena: I'm about two months along now. My morning sickness is over and Iretmo and I are preparing for our baby's arrival.

Duke Iretmo: And at the same time, Aleena and I are learning about being Grand Duke and Duchess, plus Aleena's teaching the citizens about Earth.

Princess Bilma: Wow, you both seem to be very busy.

Duchess Aleena: Yes, I know.

Grand Duchess Hetara: We're going to need to interview nannies soon.

(Meanwhile, over in the home of Simpta and her aunt and uncle.)

Aunt Niptua: So Simpta, did she agree to tutor you in Earth languages?

Simpta: She said that she's going to think about it and then let me know another day.

Uncle Mitro: Well, it's a start. Soon, we'll be on our way to Earth.

Simpta: So, why are we going to Earth?

Uncle Mitro: We're not going to Earth, you are.

Simpta: And what am I supposed to do there now?

Aunt Niptua: If we can't get control of Lexicon, then we'll get control of Earth.

Simpta: Then why am I going there alone?

Aunt Niptua: Because we need for you to gain their trust and then they'll be vulnerable for when we come and take control of it.

Simpta: I see.

(Several days later, Aleena agrees to give private lessons to Simpta and begins to teach her one-on-one lessons on reading and writing Earth languages, mostly English, since that's the only one that Aleena knows well enough.)

Duchess Aleena: You seem to be learning very well, Simpta.

Simpta: Thanks. My aunt and uncle always said that I was a fast learner.

Duchess Aleena: That is true.

Simpta: So, is it true that there are more than one language on Earth?

Duchess Aleena: There sure is. I don't even know how many there are either.

Simpta: And is it also true that there are more than one leader on Earth?

Duchess Aleena: That's true. In some places they have a royal family. In others they have a president, that the citzens voted for. In some there's an Emperor. It kind of matters on what kind of government that particular place has.

Simpta: I see. Well, thanks for the lessons.

Duchess Aleena: No problem. (She then heads back to the estate, when General Huggyface comes over to her.) General, how are you on this fine evening? (Huggy, I came here as a warning.) What kind of warning? (Huggy, we heard a rumor that Simpta's aunt and uncle are planning to take over Earth.) Really? Hmm, maybe that's why Simpta wants me to teach her Earth languages privately. Thanks for telling me, Huggy. I'll inform Queen Sela about this. (Huggy, Not just yet. It's only speculation. I must head back to Mara now. I'll let you know more when I get more information.) Ok.

(A few weeks later, after getting the basic lessons from Aleena, Simpta begins to teach herself how to read and write English and she no longer goes to Aleena's estate's garden to attend Earth-learning classes.)

Niptua: Simpta, are you ready to travel to Earth?

Simpta: Yes, Aunt Niptua. I'm ready.

(Simpta, Niptua, and Mitro take a hover craft over to the space port and they aquire a ship to take Simpta to Earth.)

(With luck, General Huggyface has been assigned to take Simpta to Earth. While there, he makes a mental note to let Becky know of Simpta's agenda, just in case.)

Colonel Tortmo: (Huggy's employer and head of the monkey space pilot program.) Good luck, General. (Huggy and the Colonel salute each other as Huggy climbs aboard the ship and it heads for Earth.)

(Meanwhile, Duchess Aleena stands at her window, looking out.)

Duke Iretmo: What's going on?

Duchess Aleena: Well, I don't know if I should tell you and it's only a rumor right now, but General Huggyface told me that Simpta and her family are planning to take over Earth and Niptua and Mitro sent Simpta there so she can earn their trust.

Duke Iretmo: Don't worry so much. You said that your mother is full Lexiconian and that she has super powers.

Duchess Aleena: I know.

(A few weeks later, Simpta arrives on Earth and Huggy goes to land in the same spot that he crash-landed when he and Becky first arrived on Earth so many years ago.)

Simpta: (Huggy, I will take you around and I want you to stay with me while we are on Earth.) Fine. (Since Simpta is from Lexicon, she is able to understand Huggy, just like Becky and both of her children, including Theodore.) (As they walk towards town, Huggy points out some sites and Simpta is very impressed with what she sees. It was nothing that she suspected.) General, what's the name of this town that you're taking me to? (Huggy, Fair City.) Fair City. Nice. (Huggy then takes her to a sandwich shop, that is being run by one of his former villain enemies, Chuck.) So, is this where the sandwich-thing came from? (Huggy, that's right.)

Chuck: (He has seen Huggy come in.) Hello General Huggyface. Wordgirl told me that you were promoted to General. (Huggy, that's right.) So, who's your friend?

Simpta: I'm Simpta. I'm from Lexicon.

Chuck: Oh, Ok. Welcome to Earth and welcome to Fair City. I'm Chuck, the Sandwich-Making Guy.

Simpta: Really? I could use a sandwich right now. (Huggy, the meats and condiments don't come from Lexicon animals on this planet.) I see. Um, what do you recommend, General? (Huggy, Hmmm, one of the best ones is roast beef with lettace, pickles, and mayo.) Sounds good. I'll have a small one of those. (Huggy, I'll have the usual.)

Chuck: Coming up.

Simpta: Hmm, the people here seem so kind.

(Just then, a young man, her age, comes into the shop.)

Chuck: Hello Brian.

Brian: (Brian is Doc and LRW's son and he's a year older than Simpta.) Hey Chuck. I'm here to pick up lunch for myself and my dad. My dad wants a double grilled cheese and I want a regular grilled cheese with tomatoes.

Chuck: Coming right up.

Brian: (He looks over and sees Huggy, who he knows from his father and mother.) Hey there, Huggy. How are you doing? (Huggy gives him a thumbs up.) So, hi, I'm Brian Boxleitner. You are?

Simpta: I'm Simpta.

Brian: So are you new in town?

Simpta: You might say that. I'm actually from Lexicon.

Brian: Really? My mom and dad have a friend who's from there. Well, she used to be their enemy.

Chuck: Brian, here's your order.

Brian: (Pays Chuck and takes the bag of sandwiches.) Thanks, Chuck. (He's about to leave and smiles back at Simpta.) Nice meeting you, Simpta. (He even winks back at her.)

Simpta: Nice meeting you too, Brian. (She smiles and winks back.) Wow. How well do you know him?

Chuck: Oh, he's the son of two of my friends. His parents and I were some of the city's villains.

Simpta: Do you know if he's got a girl or anything?

Chuck: Well, I think he dated some girl for awhile, but they broke up when she moved away. But, at this point, he's not seeing anyone. (He then whispers to Huggy.) Looks like your friend has a crush on Brian. (Huggy smiles but then remembers that Simpta is there to learn about Earth so that she and her aunt and uncle can conquer Earth.)

Simpta: Well, it was nice meeting you, but General Huggyface and I have places to be now.

Chuck: Well, it was nice meeting you too.

(Huggy and Simpta leave the sandwich shop and head for the City Library, which is where Becky works as head librarian and Whammer and Timmy Timbo are two of her employees.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Huggy coming in and she becomes very excited to see him, that she doesn't notice the young woman coming in with him.) Huggy, I'm so happy to see you, Buddy. (Huggy, Likewise my young friend.) (She then looks up and sees the young woman who almost ruined her daughter's wedding.) Hello. And your name is again?

Simpta: Simpta, Mrs. McCallister. I wanted to come to Earth to see what it's like.

Wordgirl/Becky: And, so far, what do you think?

Simpta: Very nice. The people here seem nice and all. At least the ones I met are.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's good. So, who did you meet?

Simpta: Um, this guy named Chuck and this younger guy named Brian.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, those are both very nice people. I should know.

Timmy Timbo: (He walks over to Becky.) Um, Wordgirl, do you mind if I took my break now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing, Timmy. Be back in an hour please.

Timmy Timbo: Sure thing. (He then heads out to grab some lunch.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, how's Aleena doing on Lexicon? (Huggy, she's doing great. Her baby should be born in a few months.) That is great news. (She sees a line forming at the main desk.) Well, I have to get back to work now. Enjoy the rest of your visit on Earth. Nice seeing you again, Huggy. (Huggy, I'll be by later.) Ok. Oh, how about joining my family and I for dinner? (Huggy, I love dinner.) (Giggles) Ok. Your sure are the same Huggy I always knew. Nice seeing you again, Simpta. You're welcomed to join my family and I for dinner as well.

Simpta: Thanks.

(Later that evening, Simpta and Huggy are at Becky's home and having dinner with her and her family, Tobey and Theodore. Theodore has also invited his girlfriend, Holly Ming.)

Holly: So you're also from Lexicon, Simpta?

Simpta: Yes. I live with my aunt and uncle.

Holly: That sounds good.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, how's your family doing, Holly?

Holly: Good. My brother, Zachary is engaged to his girlfriend, Tina Minner.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great, Holly.

Holly: Mom's gallery is doing really well and she sold her most expensively made painting.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow. That's really good.

Theodore: Hey Mom, did Dad tell you that he hired me to work with him at McCallister Robotics?

Wordgirl/Becky: No.

Tobey: That's true. Theodore came up to me and said that he wanted to learn the family business.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that is good. Huggy, I see that you love your dinner. (Huggy, I always love your dinners.) I learned how to make this from my father.

Simpta: Are you talking about your father on Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, my father here on Earth.

Simpta: I still find it weird that you didn't like being on Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: I loved being on Lexicon, but I missed my family and friends here on Earth.

Simpta: Well, my aunt and uncle thinks that you should've just stayed on Lexicon and to forget about Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's what my Lexicon parents wanted me to do. But it's hard to forget about people that you've grown up with and care about, so I didn't forget about them and I was happy that my Lexicon parents let me return home to Earth so I can be with my Earth family and friends. And I got to marry my beloved Tobey.

Simpta: I see. When you put it like that, I guess you made the right choice and came back here to live.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know I made the right choice. So, how long do you plan to stay here on Earth?

Simpta: Hmmm, probably just a week.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. Well, do you need a place to stay? (Huggy, we're going to stay in the spaceship that we came here in.) Ok. But you're welcomed to stay here if you desire to later.

Simpta: Thanks Mrs. McCallister.

Wordgirl/Becky: Please, call me 'Becky'.

Simpta: Ok, Becky. (Later that night, Simpta and Huggy head back to the ship for the remainder of the night.) Huggy, this is a great planet. I really like to get to know more about it. And I really like to see Brian again. (Huggy, Would you like to meet his family tomorrow?) That would be great. Thanks General Huggyface.

(With that Huggy and Simpta fall asleep.)

(Huggy hopes that Simpta forgets her original agenda and just enjoy her time on Earth.)

The End…

Next…Becky and Huggy take a flight around the city together to talk about Simpta and her agenda.

…Also Simpta meets Brian Boxleitner's family


	8. Chapter 8

Simpta and Brian

(Simpta's first day on Earth went very well and she got to meet a lot of very interesting people. She even met a young man named Brian Boxleitner and she found him to be quite friendly and attractive .)

(Today, Huggy is taking her to meet Brian's family.)

Simpta: (She stands outside of a building.) So, what is this place? (Huggy, this is where Brian and his father work.) Ok.

(Huggy goes to knock on the door.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Opens the door.) Capt. Huggyface? How nice to see you again. How have you been? (Huggy gives him a thumbs up.) Very good. And who do you have with you?

Simpta: Hello, I'm Simpta. General Huggyface says that this is where you and your son works.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's right. So, you're a general now, Huggy? (Huggy nods 'Yes' with pride.) I'm sorry if I called you Capt. I had no idea that you were promoted. (Huggy says, It's ok.) So, you're Simpta. My son told me about meeting you yesterday. He said that he met you at the sandwich shop.

Simpta: That's right. Did he tell you that I'm from Lexicon?

Dr. Two-Brains: He might've mentioned it to me. So, do you want to come in? Brian's here.

Simpta: Sure thing. You have a friend at the sandwich shop that mentioned that you were a villain at one point.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's true. My wife and I were villains and so was the guy at the sandwich shop. His name is Chuck.

Brian: (He comes into the main room.) Hey Dad. Oh, hey Simpta. How are you doing?

Simpta: I'm doing great. I met your father here.

Brian: I see that. So, did you come for a visit?

Simpta: Yes.

Dr. Two-Brains: How about we all take a break and have some lunch and we can get to know each other better?

Brian: Sounds great.

(Later, they have a lunch consisting of a double cheese sandwich for Doc and Huggy and a ham and cheese sandwich for Brian and Simpta.)

Simpta: I can't get enough of this Earth food. We don't have cheese like this on Lexicon.

Brian: The cheese on Earth comes from cows and goats. Mostly cows.

Simpta: I see. So, what do you all do here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, before I had my accident so many years ago, I was working on learning about Lexiconian biology.

Simpta: Wow, really?

Brian: That's true. My dad's friend, Wordgirl is also from Lexicon and he's been studying her for years.

Simpta: So what does your mom do?

Brian: My mom runs the local Copy Shop and my younger sister helps her out.

Simpta: When can I meet them?

Brian: How about if you and General Huggyface come to our house for dinner tonight? Will that be ok, Dad?

Dr. Two-Brains: Sure. Sounds good. So, why did you come to Earth, Simpta?

Simpta: Well, I was just curious about the planet Duchess Aleena came from. She's been teaching some of the citizens about Earth. And she mentioned that she would like to bring some of us students here, but since she's pregnant now, she can't really travel at this moment in time.

Brian: I see.

(Later that night, Simpta and Huggy head over to Doc's home for dinner with Brian and his family.)

LRW: (Simpta rings the doorbell and LRW opens it.) Hello, Hi, How do you do? I'm Beatrice Boxleitner. You must be Simpta. My son and husband told me about you.

Simpta: Yes, Ma'am.

LRW: Well come on in. Feel welcomed. Make yourself at home.

Simpta: Thanks.

LRW: And General Huggyface. I've missed you very much. (She and Huggy shake hands.) Well, dinner will be ready in a bit.

Simpta: You have a lovely home here.

LRW: Thank you, thanks, Merci.

Brian: Hey there, Simpta. Glad you could come.

Simpta: I'm glad to be here.

Brian: I see that you met my mom.

Simpta: Yes, I did.

Brian: And this is my sister, Michelle.

Michelle: Hey there, Hi, how do you do?

Simpta: Hi.

(Later, at dinner, which is grilled ham with cheese, with broocoli and cheese, and macaroni and cheese on the side.)

Brian: As you might guess, we have cheese a lot. My dad has a major thing for cheese.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's kind an added bonus from when I had my science accident.

Simpta: What kind of accident did you have?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, when I was about 24 or 25, I wanted to read the mind of a vicious lab mouse. His name is Squeaky. So one day, Squeaky pushed a button he wasn't supposed to press and his brain was fused to my head and I also became very mouse-like. I also became a super villain and I would commit crimes that involved cheese.

Simpta: I see.

Dr. Two-Brains: And Wordgirl, who was the superhero at the time would battle me like all the time. General Huggyface was her sidekick. I also had my own helpers, my henchmen. (Huggy asks, where are they now?)

Simpta: Huggy asked, Where are your henchmen now?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, they're security guards now at the museum, but we still keep in touch and all.

Simpta: That's great. So the guy at the sandwich shop said that both of you were villains.

LRW: That's true, factual, right. We were villains, criminals, lawbreakers.

(Later, after dinner is through, Brian and Simpta are now sitting alone on the porch swing, while General Huggyface, Doc, and LRW catch about old times. Michelle had gone to talk to her own boyfriend.)

Brian: So, what do you think of my family?

Simpta: They're really cool, Brian. I can't see them as being villains at one point in time.

Brian: I know. A lot of people say that. So, when are you going back to Lexicon?

Simpta: I'm only here for about a week.

Brian: I see. Well, I would like see you again?

Simpta: Well, I like to see you again too, Brian.

Brian: How about dinner tomorrow night?

Simpta: I think that sounds nice.

Brian: Thanks. How about you come by here sometime around 7?

Simpta: Sure. Should I dress nice for this occasion?

Brian: Um, that sounds like a good idea.

(They then sit there and look up at the stars together.)

Simpta: Wow, I just love watching the stars. Did you know that Lexicon has three moons?

Brian: No. We only have the one. And it's right there.

Simpta: Wow, it's very that's beautiful.

Brian: One time, my father wanted to change it into cheese and he and his henchmen were going to eat it.

Simpta: Wow, that's interesting.

Brian: Yeah, my father is a real charater.

Simpta: I also noticed that your mother speaks redundantly.

Brian: Yeah, I know. Her villain identity is Lady Redundant Woman. She's able to make copies of herself and she speaks redundantly. My sister, Michelle is picking up on that redundant talk. She can't make copies of herself, like my mother can though. And you know how my dad merged with a lab mouse? (Simpta nods 'yes'.) Well, my mother merged with a copy machine.

Simpta: You sure of some family.

Brian: Yeah. They are great. Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow night?

Simpta: Yes.

(Later, Simpta and Huggy head back to where the ship is located for the night.)

(During the night, as Simpta sleeps, Huggy sneaks out and goes over to Becky's house.)

(Becky is asleep in bed when she hears a knocking sound on her front door.)

Tobey: (He wakes up first.) Becky, sounds like someone at the front door.

Wordgirl/Becky: At this hour? (She puts on a robe and heads to open the front door.) Huggy? What are you doing here at this hour? (Huggy, I came here to tell you that I think Simpta is falling in love with Brian Boxleitner.) Really? Is that a good thing? (Huggy, I think so. Because maybe she might give up the quest that her aunt and uncle had for her to do.) That's a possibility. (Huggy, they're going out tomorrow night for a first date.) Would you like to go with them to make sure she's not up to no good? (Huggy, I don't want to ruin their date.) How about you just follow them? (Huggy, Ok. I'll be doing this for both Earth and Lexicon.) Very good, Huggy. Well, it was nice seeing you again, Buddy. (Huggy, same here, Best friend.) (They hug and he heads back to the ship.)

(Becky heads back to bed.)

Tobey: Hey, who was at the door?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was General Huggyface. He came here to tell me something about Simpta.

Tobey: Ok. Becky, try not to worry about Simpta. She doesn't seem to be all that bad of a girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, well. She almost ruined our daughter's wedding.

Tobey: Well, maybe you should find out more about her and find out why she's doing what she's doing.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're right, Tobey.

(The next day, Becky decides to fly over to where Huggy and Simpta are.)

Simpta: (She sees Becky flying over.) Wow! You can fly?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have super powers here on Earth. I've come here because I was told that you are going on a date with the son of two friends of mine.

Simpta: You're talking about Brian?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Huggy told me the real reason you're here on Earth.

Simpta: Um, yeah. My aunt and uncle sent me here to learn about Earth and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: And why do they want to learn about Earth? I met them when I was younger and living on Lexicon, with my Lexicon parents. They didn't seem to like my stories about my life on Earth and they wanted me to go to prison or something ridiculous like that. And they wanted my sidekick executed or something.

Simpta: Well, that's the way they said Lexicon used to be like before King Potomin and Queen Timmina came to power.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I studied a lot about Lexicon History. I, for one, am glad that I was born at a time after King Potomin came to power. I believe that Lexicon is more prosperous because of him.

Simpta: Well, my aunt and uncle were born when King Quorto, the father of King Herto, was in power and he ruled Lexicon with an iron fist.

Wordgirl/Becky: Simpta, do you honestly want to live on a planet where the leader or leaders don't care about the welfare of the citizens?

Simpta: I don't know. If my aunt and uncle are in charge, I'll get to do what I want.

Wordgirl/Becky: Simpta, where are your parents?

Simpta: I don't know. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. I never knew my parents.

Wordgirl/Becky: And how did you aunt and uncle raise you?

Simpta: They raised me fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Did you go to school, like the other kids or did your aunt and uncle homeschooled you?

Simpta: They homeschooled me. They didn't like the new schools that King Potomin and Queen Timmina and their family set up.

Wordgirl/Becky: And now, you want to go on a dinner date with an Earth boy?

Simpta: I know. My aunt and uncle would kill me if they found out but I really like Brian. He's very nice and handsome. And he's very smart and he has a nice family.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, he does. I personally know his parents very well. I've known his mother since I was 10 and I've known his father a bit longer.

Simpta: The guy who owns the sandwich shop said that he and they were villains at one point.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and I was the girl they used to battle a lot. But when I had to leave with my birth family to go to live on Lexicon, I missed them. The people on Earth mean a lot to me and they also mean a lot to my former sidekick, General Huggyface.

Simpta: But you belonged on Lexicon. You were born there and that's where you should've stayed.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I was engaged to marry Grand Duke Minto, but I decided that I didn't really want to be married to him. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. My Lexicon parents were kind of disappointed, but they later accepted my decision. I'm now married to my one true love, Tobey. We were so destined to be together, although, when we were kids, we used to battle a lot.

Simpta: You mean that your husband used to be a villain as well?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh yeah. He's one of my original five villains. Only four of them are left at this point. One of them died many years ago.

Simpta: Why are you sad that one of your enemies is dead?

Wordgirl/Becky: Simpta, throughout my career as superhero, I've never once ended the life of any enemy. Villains are people too and they should be given the chance to change. And killing someone isn't justice, it's murder and if had ever killed any of my villains, I could never live with myself again.

Simpta: Hmmm, that's not what I was taught.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe you should stay on Earth a little longer than a week. Get to know the people here and maybe, you'll find it in your heart to not harm any of them.

Simpta: But my aunt and uncle will be waiting for me. And when they find that I haven't returned, they may come and find me and who knows what will happen.

Wordgirl/Becky: Simpta, let me deal with them.

(Later that night, Simpta and Huggy head for Brian's home together.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He opens the door.) Hey there, Simpta, Huggy. Brian is just about ready.

Simpta: Great. General Huggyface is going to be staying here with you while Brian and I go out.

Dr. Two-Brains: Cool. I hope you don't mind, but my daughter, Michelle and her boyfriend are going to be going with you and Brian.

Simpta: That's ok.

Brian: Hey Simpta. Did my dad tell you that my sister and her boyfriend are going with us?

Simpta: Yeah, it's fine.

(Later, the two couples are heading to a movie.)

Michelle: So Simpta, how long are you staying on Earth?

Simpta: I was going to only stay a week. But I might want to stay a little longer.

Joshua: (Michelle's boyfriend.) So, you're an alien?

Simpta: Yep. I'm from Lexicon.

(Later, they all go to a movie.)

Brian: (In a movie theater whisper.) Are you having fun?

Simpta: (In the same movie theater whisper.) Yes. So, what's this food called again?

Brian: Pop corn and soda. Do you like it?

Simpta: It is rather tasty.

(Later, after the movie, they all go to a 18+ dance club.)

(Simpta is having such a good time with Brian, Michelle, and Joshua, that she almost forgets why she's there on Earth to begin with.)

Brian: Wow, Lexiconians dance well. My dad told me that his friend, Wordgirl was never the best dancer.

Simpta: Well, I guess some of us dance better than others.

(At a table, after dancing for about three hours.)

Joshua: Why do they insist on playing music from the 1980's?

Michelle: Oh Josh, it's not that bad.

Joshua: So Simpta, tell us about Lexicon. What do the young their do for fun?

Simpta: Well, we don't have many dance clubs in Lexo City, but some of the other towns do. One called Diceraria has a whole street, full of dance clubs and bars. It's not too far from Lexo City, but I've never been there. I've only heard about it. My aunt and uncle don't like me to explore the planet too much.

(After several hours, Brian, Simpta, Michelle first drop Joshua off at his house.)

Michelle: Did you have a good time tonight, Simpta?

Simpta: Yes, I really did.

Michelle: Cool. Maybe you and I can hang out another day. You know, a girls' day out?

Simpta: What do you do on a girls' day out?

Michelle: Well, usually, my friends and I go shopping and we see a movie. The kind that guys don't like to see.

Simpta: Really? That sounds like fun.

Michelle: Ok. I'll see when I'm able to. My mom is teaching me how to run the Copy Shop.

Simpta: Yeah, your brother mentioned that to me.

(Later, after Brian and Michelle arrive at home, Simpta and Huggy head back to the ship for the night.)

(The next day, Simpta and Michelle are hanging out together, while Brian heads to work with his father.)

(Meanwhile, Huggy goes over to the library and tells Wordgirl that Simpta and Brian really had a good date and they seem to really like each other.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great, Huggy. But I feel that I need to let Brian and his family know about Simpta. (Huggy, I wouldn't. Not yet anyways.) Well, Ok. I hope everything works out for Brian and Simpta.

The End…

Next…Simpta's Aunt and Uncle come to Earth…Simpta has a change of heart…


	9. Chapter 9

Simpta's Changed Heart

(While Simpta is on Earth, her aunt and uncle are still back on Lexicon and awaiting for Simpta to report back to them as to when they would be able to invade Earth with their small army of followers who believe that Lexicon should go back to old ways. They plan on using Earth as a place to capture citizens so they could bring them back to Lexicon to force them to be slaves for the citizens of Lexicon, like what the planet's rulers did to other planets in the past, before the new leaders came to power and outlawed slavery of all kinds.)

Aunt Niptua: Where in the blazes is that girl, Mitro? She was supposed to report back to us like days ago.

Uncle Mitro: Maybe something happened to her between here and Earth. Or maybe someone on Earth did something to her.

Aunt Niptua: Well, if we don't hear back from her by next week, you and I should go to Earth and find her.

Uncle Mitro: Good idea.

(Meanwhile, in the palace, Prince Hiptro and Lady Mertra are preparing for their wedding. And over in the Duke's Estate, Duke Iretmo and Duchess Aleena await the arrival of their first baby.)

(Today, in the courtyard of the Duke's Estate, Duchess Aleena is teaching her class more English as well as teaching them about how the people on Earth live and all.)

Liptrina: Duchess, I want to show you a poem I wrote, using Earth languages.

Duchess Aleena: Ok. (5yr old Liptrina reads the poem and then shows it to Duchess Aleena.) Wow, that was very good. You are an ace student.

Liptrina: (Curtsies to the Duchess.) Thank you, Duchess. I hope you have a baby girl.

Duchess Aleena: Well, I'll be happy with whatever nature gives me.

Liptrina: Will you take us to Earth one day?

Duchess Aleena: I'll try my best to bring you there one day. And perhaps, you'll get to meet my parents.

Liptrina: Can I live on Earth?

Duchess Aleena: If you wish to, yes.

(Later that evening, after lessons are over, Duchess Aleena heads over to the medical center for her monthly doctor's appointment with Dr. Glinta.)

Dr. Glinta: Hello Duchess. How are you feeling these days?

Duchess Aleena: I'm doing fine. My nausea is over, but I still drink boulo tea. I find the taste to be quite good.

Dr. Glinta: That's very good. Let's just see how the baby is doing. (As she examines Aleena.) So, where's Duke Iretmo today?

Duchess Aleena: He and his father went to a very important conference in Vocare City. So, I heard that Princess Nippta is also expecting.

Dr. Glinta: She sure is. She's one of my patients as well. Well, your baby seems to be doing just fine, Aleena.

Duchess Aleena: That's great. Thanks. Oh, by the way, your 16 year old son, Kroto is doing well in my Earth class.

Dr. Glinta: Yes, I know. He's keeps going on and on about Earth. He wants to be a novelist and he tells me that he wants to write it in both Lexiconian and Earthing English.

Duchess Aleena: Wow, that's great.

(After a week or so, Simpta's Aunt and Uncle had decided to head to Earth to see what Simpta is doing and to make sure that she's still following their agenda for planetary invasion.)

(They take a hover transport to Lexicon's space port and rent a ship to take them to Earth. After getting the directions from one of Huggy's fellow space pilots, they head for Earth.)

(Meanwhile, on Earth, Simpta is really enjoying herself and has almost forgotten why she came there in the first place.)

Simpta: (She and Brian had gone roller skating in the local rink.) Wow, this is so fun. I don't think we have such a place or such a sport on Lexicon.

Brian: Well, if you decide to go back, maybe you should introduce it to the people of your home world. You mentioned a city that is like the entertainment town.

Simpta: Yes, it's called Diceraria.

Michelle: (Brian's younger sister, and Joshua, Michelle's boyfriend have also come with them to the roller rink.) So, do you like this place, Simpta?

Simpta: Yes, your brother insists that when I go back to Lexicon, that I should introduce roller skating and maybe they'll open up a roller rink. We were thinking that the entertainment town, Diceraria would be the perfect town to first introduce it.

Joshua: He's right. And also, did you know that opening new businesses will help your planet's economy as well?

Simpta: Hmmm, I never thought about that. You all are so smart. I'm so glad that I came here.

(Later that night, after dropping Joshua off at his house, Brian takes Simpta back to where she's staying, which is in a space ship.)

Brian: Will you be ok out here?

Simpta: I'll be fine. Thanks for the great evening. You are such a great guy.

Brian: Thanks. (He then leans in and they begin to kiss passionately and full of love.) Simpta, do you really have to go home soon?

Simpta: I don't want to, but…

Brian: Then don't go home. Stay here.

Simpta: I'll think about it. Ok?

Brian: Ok. (They kiss again.) I love you, Simpta.

Simpta: I love you too, Brian. (Later, she heads into the ship and she sees General Huggyface there.) Hello General Huggyface. (Huggy, hello. How was your date with Brian?) It was great. But then he asked me if I wanted to stay here on Earth and I told him that I'll think about it. I don't know what to do. I want to stay but I know my aunt and uncle wouldn't like it. (Huggy, Follow your heart, Simpta.) Ok. Well, I'm going to sleep.

(Two weeks later, Simpta's aunt and uncle arrive on Earth, in another area, close to Fair City.)

Uncle Mitro: Hmmp, not too impressed with Earth just yet.

Aunt Niptua: Let's just go and find Simpta. But you're right, this planet doesn't seem to hard to take over. Once we are in control of Lexicon, we can come back here and make the Earthlings into slaves for the people of Lexicon.

(They enter the city and begin to look around.)

(Becky, who's out at lunch at Chuck's Sandwich Shoppe, spots Simpta's aunt and uncle, who she remembers from her daughter's wedding.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What in the world are they doing here?

Violet: (She's having lunch with Becky.) Who are they?

Wordgirl/Becky: Those are the two older people who almost ruined my daughter's wedding. They are Simpta's aunt and uncle.

Violet: Why are they here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. But I need to find out. Chuck, can you put this into a to-go box?

Chuck: Sure thing, Wordgirl. Wow, you seem kind of anxious right now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I am. I need to talk to those people.

Chuck: Who are they?

Wordgirl/Becky: They're Simpta's aunt and uncle.

Chuck: Well, here you go.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Chuck. (She then heads out of the door fast, without super speed, and goes to confront Mitro and Niptua.) Excuse me, please. Is there something you two need?

Aunt Niptua: Ah, if it isn't the traitor to Lexicon.

Uncle Mitro: We're here to find our niece. Do you know where she might be?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure. She might be hanging out with General Huggyface or she might be with some friends she's met here.

Uncle Mitro: Friends?! Simpta wasn't suppose to come here and make friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't know about that.

Aunt Niptua: (She sees a sandwich in Becky's hand.) Ewww, it's one of those Earth foods that you introduced to the people of Lexicon. You should know that once we take over Lexicon, not only will we come back here to get slaves, but we're also going to destroy any Earth-like business on Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just see about that. You have no idea who you are messing with. Not only am I the mother of Lexicon's Duchess, but I'm also a super hero here on Earth and I go by the name of Wordgirl.

Uncle Mitro: How's that possible?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have super powers, when I'm here on Earth.

Aunt Niptua: Super powers? How did you get super powers?

Uncle Mitro: I heard about this, Niptua. It rarely happens but in 1 of 100,000,000,000 Lexicon births, a child is born with super powers, but they only work on other planets.

Aunt Niptua: So, you're saying that Becky here is one of those rare births?

Uncle Mitro: That's right.

Aunt Niptua: Why was Norro and Minna blessed with such a child?

Uncle Mitro: Who cares? We are here to find Simpta and we want you to take us to where she is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, if you want to look for her, go to this street. I hope you are prepared for what you'll find.

Aunt Niptua: What does that mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: Find out for yourselves. (She then heads back to the library.)

Aunt Niptua: (As they watch Becky walk away.) Oh, I hate that woman.

Uncle Mitro: Don't worry, Niptua. We're here to find Simpta.

(Meanwhile, since it's Saturday, Simpta and Brian, along with Michelle and Joshua, are hanging out at the mall. They are also hanging out with Theodore and Holly.)

(As they are walking around, Theodore gets a call from his mother, Becky.)

Theodore: (He hears his cell phone and sees that his mother is calling.) Hey Mom. What's up?

Wordgirl/Becky: Theodore, I need to ask if Simpta is with you and your friends?

Theodore: Yeah, she's here. Do you want to speak to her?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, please.

Theodore: Simpta, my mom wants to talk to you about something. It sounds like it's very important. (He then hands the phone to Simpta.)

Simpta: (She takes it into her hands.) Thanks Theodore. (Answers it.) Hello Mrs. McCallister. Is there something you want to tell me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, your aunt and uncle are here on Earth, looking for you.

Simpta: (GASPS!) Really, they are? Why are they here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know.

Simpta: Thanks for telling me. I better go and look for them. (Hangs up and hands the phone back to Theodore.) I better go now. My aunt and uncle are here on Earth and I don't know what they're doing here. But it can't be good.

Brian: I'll go with you.

Simpta: Ok. Thanks.

Holly: We'll stay here at the mall.

(With that, Simpta and Brian leave the mall and head to look for Simpta's aunt and uncle.)

(Brian drives around when he comes to his neighborhood.)

Brian: Is that them?

Simpta: Yes, that's them. (She then becomes nervous, but bravely steps out of the car to go and comfront Niptua and Mitro.) Aunt Niptua and Uncle Mitro, what brings you two here?

Uncle Mitro: We just came to see if you're safe, Simpta.

Aunt Niptua: And see if you need help with the mission.

Simpta: Yeah, about that. I've kind of decided that I don't want to do that anymore. In fact, I kind of want to stay here on Earth and be with Brian.

Aunt Niptua: Who's Brian?

Simpta: He's my new boyfriend.

Uncle Mitro: Is he an Earth boy?

Simpta: Yes. He's an Earth boy and I don't think I want to help you take over Earth or Lexicon anymore. I don't think that's what I want anymore.

Aunt Niptua: (She and her husband are now furious with Simpta.) Look, you ungrateful little good-for-nothing. We took you in and raised you and this is the thanks we get?

Uncle Mitro: I thought we had an agreement that you wanted to become Queen of Lexicon and then we can invade Earth and kidnap their people for slaves.

Simpta: Well, I don't want to do that anymore. I've changed my mind. I have the right to do that, you know.

Uncle Mitro: We taught you that the old ways of Lexicon leadership was the right way to go and now, you've changed your mind?

Simpta: And I believe that Duchess Aleena is a better choice for Duke Iretmo and I now support Queen Sela's rule.

Uncle Mitro: Don't think you're going to get away with this.

(With that, they walk away, leaving Simpta feeling guilty, but happy that she finally told them her opinion.)

Simpta: I'm sorry about them.

Brian: It's ok. I know what it's like to have people like that in my family. As I told you, my mom and dad used to be super villains. But, I'm happy that you stood up to them and told them that you want to stay here and you don't wish to help them take it over and such. (He then takes her into his arms and they kiss.)

Simpta: I love you, Brian.

Brian: I love you too, Simpta.

(That evening, Simpta decides to tell General Huggyface that she plans to stay on Earth and that he's free to head back to Lexicon.)

Simpta: General, I want to thank you for bringing me here. (Huggy, No problem. But do you really want to stay here on Earth?) Yes, I do. I feel that this is the place I'm destined to live in. So, if you want to head back to Lexicon, you're free to do so and I'll be staying here with my new Earth friends. (Huggy, well, ok. Where will you be living?) Your friend, Becky said that I can live with her and her family. (Huggy, you're going to be in good hands. She's the best.) I know. She is.

(Two days later, after saying good-bye to the rest of his friends on Earth, General Huggyface heads home to Lexicon.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy hands her a special device.) What's this, Huggy? (Huggy, it's a new invention on Lexicon. It's a communication device. It has a screen and everything. So when you or I want to talk to each other, we will just use these in order to do so.) Thanks Huggy. I'll be sure to keep Simpta safe as well. I know her aunt and uncle are still around here somewhere and I'll keep an eye out for them. (Huggy, thanks.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy hug for a long time.) Have a good trip home, Buddy. (Huggy boards the ship and waves and then zooms back to Lexicon.)

(Meanwhile, Niptua and Mitro are still staying near the ship they came to Earth in and they begin to make a plan that could spell doom for Simpta and her new Earth friends.)

The End…

Next…Niptua and Mitro decide to call in their followers to try to take over Earth…but are defeated by Wordgirl and her allies…


	10. Chapter 10

The Battle for Earth

(Right after Simpta's Aunt Niptua and Uncle Mitro discovered that Simpta had decided to abort the mission, which was to help them invade and take over Earth, they became furious and went back to the ship that they came in and informed their followers about their trader of a niece and now that it's the time to act.)

(Meanwhile, Simpta and Brian are heading back to the library to inform Becky about what Simpta's aunt and uncle are planning to do.)

Simpta: (She and Brian hurry into the library.) Mrs. McCallister, I have some alarming news to tell you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Simpta: I told my aunt and uncle that I no longer have the desire to help them take over Earth and that I've decided to stay here on Earth and now, they're furious at me and I think they are planning an invasion, with their followers.

Wordgirl/Becky: Whoa! Thanks for telling me, Simpta. Brian, did you tell you family about this  
Brian: We were going to tell them after telling you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. When you go and tell your family, tell them that I need for them to inform the rest of the former villains and have them assemble in my house. I'll get word out to other people who can help. (She then goes to inform General Huggyface of what's happening.) (Gen. Huggyface, yes, I know. I saw the ships when I was heading back to Lexicon. I will inform the Queen and have her send the Space Police Force and have them come and arrest Niptua and Mitro.) Thanks Buddy. In the meantime, I'm going to do my best to keep them at bay until they arrive. If it means a battle, than that's what it's going to be.

(Two days later, the surviving former villains, plus some of Becky's friends and their families, have gathered in her living room for this meeting.)

Chuck: I was told by Simpta and Brian that her aunt and uncle are planning to invade Earth and take it over.

Simpta: Actually, they want to take over Lexicon but they want to use the citizens of Earth for slave labor. Lexicon in the past, used to be ruled by tyrannical kings and they used to invade other worlds and use the citizens for slavery.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I learned about Lexicon history when I was living there with my birth parents. The two individuals who are planning this invasion were born at a time when the last of the tyrannical kings was ruling the planet and that's why they favor a dictatorship type of monarchy, rather than the type that's there now, who are democratic.

Butcher: What about when you were born?

Wordgirl/Becky: When I was born, King Bolo was in command and his father had released the slaves and helped them return to their homeworlds. Anyway, Simpta's aunt and uncle have formed an army of followers and they are coming here to invade. It'll be awhile before they arrive, but we need to be prepared before they get here.

LRW: What about your sidekick, assistant, partner?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's on his way to Lexicon and he's going to inform the Queen of Lexicon and have them send Space Police to come and arrest them. Hopefully. But we're going to have to keep them busy until then. So, are we all on-board as to what we need to do?

Scoops: Should I go and tell the rest of the citizens tonight on the News?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you can, but make sure that you tell people to not panic and that help is here and we'll do everything in our power to make sure everyone is safe and unharmed.

Scoops: Right.

Tobey: Are you sure you can do this, Becky? You haven't been Wordgirl in years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I know that and it would be nice if Aleena could help, but she's pregnant and she can't really help in this battle at this time. But I'm just going to have to do my best.

Tobey: Theodore and I can build an army of robots.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if you want to do that, fine. Maybe you can make them not so big. Maybe human-sized ones.

Theodore: Cool.

(With that said, Wordgirl and her allies prepare for the invasion.)

(Meanwhile, Huggy makes it back to Lexicon and informs Queen Sela about Niptua and Mitro's attempts to invade Earth.)

Queen Sela: General Huggyface, you have my permission to aide the Space Police in apprehending these to rebels and their followers. (Huggy gives her a salute and heads to gather the space police and brief them on the new mission.)

(Elsewhere, Aleena has been informed that Simpta's Aunt and Uncle are on Earth and are attempting to take it over.)

Duke Iretmo: Aleena, you need to calm down. Your mother and the rest of your family and their friends are capable of protecting Earth.

Duchess Aleena: I know. It's just that I feel that I need to be there to help them.

Duke Iretmo: You're helping by not putting yourself or our baby in harms' way.

Duchess Aleena: I wish I could see what's going on.

Duke Iretmo: You know, I have great confidence in your mother, her allies, and our Space Police. Niptua, Mitro, and their followers won't stand a chance.

(Meanwhile, back on Earth, Niptua and Mitro await for their army of followers to show up and help them invade Earth.)

Aunt Niptua: I can't wait until our followers arrive, Mitro.

Uncle Mitro: Yes and Simpta will be punished for deceiving and disobeying us and out agenda. And all for the love of that Earth boy. I think we should punish her by removing him from her life. If you know what I mean, Niptua?

Aunt Niptua: Yes, I know what you mean. That Earth boy must be eliminated and I also know of one other Lexiconian that I want to get rid of, Becky McCallister. In the tradition of our past kings, both of them should be punished for betraying Lexicon and both shall be punished with their lives.

Uncle Mitro: That's right. But now, all we need is for our followers to show up.

Aunt Niptua: Yes, but that'll take awhile. I suggest that we go after our main targets now and not wait until help arrives.

Uncle Mitro: Ok. So, who should we go after first?

Aunt Niptua: I think we should go after our former friends' daughter, Becky. They'll be upset about the loss, but that's not our problem.

(Later, the next day, Becky and her allies, including her family and friends are all prepared for the battle, but are also trying to remain as calm as they can, by going about their everyday lives.)

(Theodore and his friends are attending class in Fair City High.)

(Tobey is still running his robotics business.)

(TJ is sitting in his office, at City Hall. TJ is now District Attorney, just like his mother was.)

(The former villains and their families are still working in their various businesses.)

(Simpta has gotten a job, working for Becky, in the City Library.)

(Becky is still running the City Library.)

Simpta: Thanks so much for letting me work here, Mrs. McCallister.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's no problem, Simpta. I'm surprised how well you are able to read and understand Earth languages, mainly English.

Simpta: Well, Aleena did teach me well. I guess I'm a fast learner.

Whammer: Hey Boss-lady.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Whammer. Hey Timmy.

Timmy Timbo: Hey. What's up? Who's the new recruit?

Wordgirl/Becky: This is Simpta. She's from Lexicon, just like I am. She's also dating Doc's son, Brian.

Simpta: And I'm sort of friends with Aleena.

Wordgirl/Becky: My daughter. I told you guys that she's now Duchess on Lexicon.

Whammer: That's very Wham! You must be a proud Mama.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Aleena and Theodore make Tobey and I proud all the time, for just being themselves.

Timmy Timbo: You're a good mom, Wordgirl. Can I still call you that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Guys. And thanks.

(Whammer and Timmy Timbo go ahead and begin working.)

(Elsewhere, Theodore and Holly are walking through the hallways of their school.)

Holly: So, are you and your dad ready for the battle?

Theodore: We sure are. So, how's your brother and his new wife doing?

Holly: Great. How's your sister doing?

Theodore: She's doing fine. She's about four months along and she found out that she's having a daughter. She and her husband aren't sure what to name her yet though.

Holly: Well, whatever they name her, it would be a great name.

(Elsewhere still, LRW and her daughter, Michelle are hard at work in the Copy Shop.)

LRW: So now, you know that this is my most prized, valued, cherished copier in the whole shop.

Michelle: (Sighs and roles her eyes.) Yes Mom, you tell me this everyday, all the time, repeatedly.

LRW: I just want to keep you informed. So, how are you and Joshua doing?

Michelle: Great. I think he is thinking of asking me to marry him.

LRW: Really? That will be so great!

Michelle: Yeah, I'm happy. But, I'm not sure when this'll happen. So, I won't tell Dad or Brian until I'm sure.

LRW: Ok. That sounds like a good idea.

(A few days go by and now Niptua and Mitro are getting ready to after their two intended targets.)

(Niptua and Mitro had heard from some of the locals, who don't know them, saying that Becky works at the City Library and that she's like the main boss and all.)

(So, now they are heading to the Fair City Library and they are standing outside.)

Aunt Niptua: BECKY McCALLISTER, COME OUT HERE AND FACE US! OR ARE YOU TOO SCARED?!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Standing in the library, Becky's super hearing kicks in and she makes her way out to where she sees Niptua and Mitro, behind her, Simpta, Whammer, and Timmy Timbo follow.) I'm not afraid of you, Niptua and Mitro! You almost ruined my daughter's wedding and I'm not about to let you take over my adopted home planet or punish this innocent girl who saw the light and decided to not follow in you mission! If you want to get Simpta, you'll have to go through me!

Whammer: You better Wham down, before I start to Wham!

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry, have you met The Whammer? He was one of my many super villains, but now he's one of my dear friends and most trusted allies!

Uncle Mitro: Like we're afraid of some freak from Earth.

Whammer: You call Whammer a freak? WHAM! WHAM! WHAM, WHAM, WHAM! (He then begins to wham his fists together, sending a shockwave that sends Niptua and Mitro flying into several parked cars.) And that was a little wham.

Wordgirl/Becky: Now, you better back down before I call on more of my super powerful allies!

Aunt Niptua: (She and Mitro are helping each other up from being thrown onto a parked car.) Is that the best you can do?

Whammer: Whammer can do more than that, but he doesn't want to Wham the whole city to the ground!

Uncle Mitro: You can't fight your own battles so you get some has-been villain?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's not a has-been villain. And I can fight my own battles, he's just trying to help me and I welcome the help.

Simpta: Uncle Mitro, Aunt Niptua, I don't want to help you take over this planet. It's not a primitive, back-water planet like you told me it was. The beings on here are very good and intelligent.

Aunt Niptua: Simpta, since you decided to rebel against what we taught you, you will be punished in the way our iron fist-rulers would punish any traitor to Lexicon's ways.

Simpta: I don't care what you do to me, Aunt Niptua, I'm going to help Earth and Mrs. McCallister. We are as much Lexiconian as you are.

Uncle Mitro: As far as we're concerned, you are no longer Lexiconian or are you a part of our family.

Simpta: That's your decision. I'm staying and I'm going to help defend Earth against people like you.

Aunt Niptua: You just wait until our followers arrive, Simpta. You will be sorry that you betrayed us.

Wordgirl/Becky: No she wouldn't. I'm going to be here to help defend her and Earth.

Whammer: Whammer is here to help also, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Timmy Timbo: I can't do much, but I will also help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And don't think these are all the allies I have.

Aunt Niptua: I don't care how many allies you have, Becky. None of you will be able to stand a chance against us.

(With that, Niptua and Mitro walk away and go to get ready for the big battle when their followers arrive.)

(At the same time, Wordgirl and her allies are also getting ready for the battle.)

(Back on Lexicon, General Huggyface and Colonel Mista are briefing the Space Police on their new mission.)

Col. Mista: People, we have been instructed by General Huggyface and Queen Sela to go to Earth and arrest Mitro and Niptua Ormin. They are attempting to invade Earth so they can have a fresh slave labor force for when they attempt to take over Lexicon and bring it back to the old ways when King Quorto and, later, his son, King Herto ruled. Mitro and Niptua are attempting to turn Lexicon back into a dictatorship and terrorist planet. Ok, do you all know your mission?

Lexicon Police Force: YES SIR!

Col. Mista: Ok! I want you all to head for your ships and we will head for Earth in a few seconds. Now, LET'S GO! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!

(Soon, the Lexicon police force leave Lexicon and head straight for Earth, with General Huggyface leading the way.)

(A few days later, Niptua and Mitro's followers arrive on Earth and they land in the same basic location that Niptua and Mitro landed.)

Follower #1: Niptua, Mitro, we're here on Earth.

Aunt Niptua: Very well. Stay there. Mitro and I will brief on what the mission and come up with a strategy to make sure the mission is a success.

(Soon, Mitro and Niptua meet with their followers in the woods where their ships all are and they go over a series of strategies.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and her allies are doing basically the same thing.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Now, do we all know how we're going to do this?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. We will hide in various locations around town and begin to defend it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Tobey, Theodore, are your robots ready?

Tobey: They sure are, My love.

Theodore: As ready as ever, Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: Brent, are you sure you want to help?

Brent: I sure do. I've always wanted to help my brother with a battle. (He then gets his condiment shooter ready.) This is kind of scary and exciting at the same time.

Chuck: (Gets his condiment shooter ready as well.) Just stick with me and do as I do and you'll do fine.

Victoria: (Violet had called her and asked her to help with a battle to help keep Earth safe.) (She arrives just as the battle is getting underway.) I'm sorry I'm late, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Victoria.

Victoria: (Talking to her two daughters, Sophia and Lacey, who are now 20 and 18.) Are you girls ready to help too?

Sophia: We sure are, Mom.

Lacey: We're the best.

(Both Sophia and Lacey inherited their mother's powers and she gave each of them a magic recorder, just like hers.)

(Soon, Eileen shows up.)

Birthday Girl: I'm ready too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Eileen. How's the family?

Birthday Girl: Great. My son, Xavier, wanted to stay home with his dad.

(Soon, Niptua, Mitro, and their followers are moving towards the center of town and Wordgirl's allies begin to scatter and hide in various locations, with Wordgirl standing alongside Simpta, awaiting for the invaders to come and battle.)

Uncle Mitro: Becky, we will let you surrender and let us take over or you all will be destroyed. It's your choice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't think the citizens of Earth want to become your slaves, so I don't think we will surrender. You'll just have to destroy us instead. Oh, by the way, on Earth, I'm known as Wordgirl!

Aunt Niptua: The name has no meaning to us.

Uncle Mitro: Ok, followers of Lexicon's Old World Order, ATTACK!

Wordgirl/Becky: Citizens of Earth, LET'S GET THEM!

(Soon, the battle begins and to Niptua and Mitro's surprise, Wordgirl and her allies are very tough adversaries and not the weaklings they thought they were.)

Aunt Niptua: Mitro, we're going to have to double our efforts! These people are a lot tougher than we thought!

Uncle Mitro: You're not kidding!

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you two giving up this silly battle?

Aunt Niptua: No, we aren't. (She then runs and continues to blast at Wordgirl, who's still fast enough to dodge the laser blasts, coming from Niptua's laser gun.)

(Elsewhere, Mitro and Niptua's followers are having a tough time winning any battles with Wordgirl's allies, especially Tobey's and Theodore's robot army.)

(Soon, the followers give up and surrender and Rope Guy lassos them up and ties them together, using the Pegasus knot.)

Rope Guy: It's been years since I did any of this, but I still got it!

Tobey: Way to go, Rope Guy.

Ms. Question: So, where's Wordgirl?

Theodore: I think my mom is going after Niptua.

Big Left-Hand Guy: I'm sure she'll be able to win that battle. Wordgirl is tough.

(Soon, Niptua runs into a building that she's never been in, The City Museum and as she hides there, she looks around and sees some items that may help her defeat Wordgirl.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Niptua, come out now!

Aunt Niptua: There you are, Becky! (She appears with several small daggers in her hands.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Put those down! Those don't belong to you!

Aunt Niptua: Who's going to make me? You? I don't think so.

Simpta: (She had followed them into the museum.) Go home, Aunt Niptua! And give up this idea of taking over Earth and Lexicon. Peaceful rulers are cool and so in. Ruthless and harsh rulers are so lame and so out.

Aunt Niptua: I don't care. Do you want to know why you were raised by your uncle and I? It was because your father, was a traitor to King Herto and his father, King Quorto. Your uncle and I had them killed a little after you were born and we decided to raise you because we wanted you to become the next Queen of Lexicon and restore Lexicon to it's former glory as a ruling planet that invades and enslaves beings from other worlds.

Simpta: Aleena told me about a tyrant named Miss Power. She wanted to do the same thing.

Aunt Niptua: Yes, she was from Planet Terro and we wanted Lexicon to be just like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Universal conquest isn't a good thing.

Aunt Niptua: Shut up! You are a traitor to Lexicon as well. And your hybrid offspring married Lexicon royalty and now our vision is ruined.

Wordgirl/Becky: Even if Simpta married Duke Iretmo, she still wouldn't be queen of Lexicon. She will only be duchess.

Aunt Niptua: Well, we were going to over throw the royal family and take over their palace.

Wordgirl/Becky: Would you really bring yourself to murder Queen Sela and her children and grandchildren?

Aunt Niptua: That's how King Quorto's great-great grandfather took over Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, Earth's had leaders like that once too. They were the emperors of Ancient Rome. And they did pretty much the same thing you want to do and what the former tyrannical kings of Lexicon did. The Roman Empire lasted a very long time, but they too fell and they never regain their leadership.

Aunt Niptua: Your point is?

Wordgirl/Becky: You need to let the past go. A tyrannical Lexicon Empire is part of the past and it should just stay that way. The present and future should be about peace.

Aunt Niptua: I will never let the past go!

(She then comes at Wordgirl, throwing daggers at her, but missing her most of the time, and sometimes hitting her, but not causing too much damaged.)

(But then, Niptua picks up another weapon and hides it in her sleeve.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She's about to go after Niptua, but then sees Simpta sitting and staring into space.) Simpta, are you ok?

Simpta: (She begins to cry.) My aunt and uncle only raised me because let wanted to take and raise me into becoming a tyrannical Queen. I thought they loved me. They killed my parents.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry about them anymore, Simpta. Ok? You'll be safe here.

(Wordgirl and Simpta leave the museum and when they walk out, they see that Niptua was captured by Rope Guy.)

Rope Guy: I got her for you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, good job, Rope Guy and to the rest of you. (She then goes to pick up Niptua, who is wrapped up in Rope Guy's rope.) You all did very well.

(But without noticing, Niptua's hand slips through the rope and the long dagger that she had hidden in her sleeve slips out.)

Birthday Girl: (She then notices the dagger in Niptua's hand.) WORDGIRL, LOOK OUT! DAGGER!

Wordgirl/Becky: What?! (But she takes notice a little too late as Niptua stabs the dagger into Wordgirl's side, making her scream in pain and agony.)

Aunt Niptua: (As she and Wordgirl both fall to the ground, she unties herself and then, with a quick motion, removes the dagger and then goes to stab her again, but this time, the dagger is turned into goop.) What the?

Tobey: (He runs to his fallen wife and holds her fatally injured body in his arms, with his son standing behind him.) NO! BECKY!

Theodore: MOM?! (He gets on his knees and goes to hold his mother's hand.) Please! No!

(Just then, Niptua comes after them again, but is stopped by Eileen, who's now in her Birthday Girl form and she grabs Niptua and holds onto her.)

Birthday Girl: You aren't going anywhere, LADY! Becky is my friend! MINE, MINE, MINE!

Ms. Question: (She is upset at what Niptua did to her former enemy and then flings question marks at her.) Who do you think you are? Do you think you're powerful because you injured my former enemy?

Aunt Niptua: (Shakes free of the question marks that are floating around her head.) Oh, who cares? She's trouble. And with her out of the way…

Simpta: Aunt Niptua, I don't love you anymore! You never loved me. You only wanted to use me for Universal domination. I don't want to do that anymore. I found true happiness and I'm going to stay here on Earth. And you can't tell me what to do anymore.

(Just then, the police roll up and they take Niptua, Mitro, and their followers to jail.)

Policeman #1: The paramedics are on their way now.

Simpta: And just so you know, Sir. Lexicon's police force is coming soon to take them to jail on Lexicon.

Policeman #1: Ok. We'll hold them until they arrive.

(Soon the paramedics show up and Wordgirl is taken to the hospital.)

The End…

Next…Wordgirl's End…Aleena gives birth…


	11. Chapter 11

Wordgirl's End

(Soon, Wordgirl's friends and family show up at the hospital to await the fate of their fallen heroine, whether she'll survive or die.)

(Tobey and Theodore sit closest to the room where she's at and, had informed Aleena about her mother.)

(Next to them, sit Becky's Earth family, her mom and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Botsford and TJ and his family.)

TJ: I hope my sister is ok.

Mr. Botsford: I hope so too, Son.

Mrs. Botsford: We just need to pray that she's ok.

(Across from them, sits Scoops and Violet, along with their family.)

Violet: (When she had heard about what happened to Becky, she began to cry non-stop.) She's my best friend.

Scoops: (Tries to comfort Violet, but at the same time, he too is feeling quite upset.) She's my best friend too.

(The surviving former villains and their families are there as well.)

Chuck: I hope she doesn't die. (He has tears running down his cheeks.)

Butcher: It makes me feel bad about when we used to battle her.

Dr. Two-Brains: But none of us ever did anything like that.

LRW: I don't think any of us could bring ourselves to kill, slay, murder Wordgirl. I'm not just saying this now, but I've always admired, respected, appreciated her.

Victoria: She is the best super hero ever.

Birthday Girl: She is. And I always liked her a lot, even when we were kids.

Victoria: Even though we didn't act like we were.

(After awhile a doctor comes out and asks.)

Tobey: So, is my wife ok? Please say she is.

Doctor #1: Mr. McCallister…I'm sorry, but we can't save her. She's lost so much blood and there's nothing we can do for her. I'm really sorry.

(After the doctor heads back into the room and after being told that Wordgirl is dying, Tobey, Theodore, and everyone else are upset and mad at the person who did this to her, and they aren't mad at Simpta.)

Simpta: I'm so sorry, it's all my fault.

Tobey: Simpta, I know my wife would never want you to blame yourself for something like that.

Simpta: But…

Brian: He's right, Simpta. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame yourself.

(Later, the doctor comes back out.)

Doctor #1: Excuse me, Mrs. McCallister wants to see you all.

(With that, everyone in the room follow the doctor to where Wordgirl is laying on a bed, dying.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She turns to see them all and smiles.) Hey everyone. I'm glad to see you all.

Tobey: I'm so glad to see you too, Becky. The doctor told us that he can't save you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. (She sees Tobey crying.) Sweetie, it'll be ok. You still have Theodore and Aleena. And I'll always be with you. Right here. (She then places her hand on his chest and caresses it.) I love you, Tobey.

Tobey: I love you too. (He then kisses his wife on the lips.)

Theodore: Mom, I love you too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too, Theodore. I know I named you well. You make me so proud and so does Aleena. You two kids are so special to me.

Tobey: And to me too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you all and I'll always be with you. (She then sees her parents and brother.) Mom, Dad, TJ, I just want to say that I really love you all very much and I thank you for taking me into your home and making me part of your family.

Mr. Botsford: (He's shedding tears as he watches his daughter die.) Your mother and I are so thrilled to have such a smart and powerful daughter and we love you very much.

Mrs. Botsford: You make us so proud, Becky. You're still my little Becky-Doodles.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too Mom and Dad.

TJ: I hope that woman who did this rots forever. Not only did she take away my favorite superhero, but she took away my favorite sister.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too, TJ. And like I told Mom, Dad, Tobey, and Theodore, I will always be with you. And, don't forget that you'll always be my number one fan.

TJ: You're right, I will. (He then goes to hug his older sister.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then sees her two best friends.) Violet, Scoops, you two will always be my best friends. Violet, you were always like a sister to me.

Violet: I don't want you to die. You're my best friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you always be mine too. But, as I said before, I'll always be with you and you'll always be my best friend. You too, Scoops. I had and always will love you.

Scoops: Same here.

(Violet and Scoops both hug her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And I hope that someday Theodore and Holly get married and give us grandchildren that we all will be proud of. I'm already proud of Aleena's baby. And I'll continue to live on in souls of all of my grandchildren, including the ones we share.

Violet: Scoops and I will be sure to tell them about you, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (Hugs her friends again.) Villains, I just want to say that I have always cared about you all and I'm so proud of you all.

Chuck: What did we do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ever since I met each and every one of you, I had always prayed that one day, you all would one day, give up crime and villainy to become law-abiding citizens and use your various talents and strengths to do good things. And, I'm proud to say that my prayers have been answered and I'm so proud of you all. And you'll always be a part of me.

Ms. Question: Do you really mean that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I do. Very much so. I love you all very much.

(After saying all she needed to say to each and everyone in the room, Wordgirl, AKA Becky Botsford-McCallister dies.)

(News comes to late for General Huggyface, as he lands his ship on Earth.)

(When he's told by Tobey, that his former partner in justice had died from a fatal injury from Niptua, Huggy goes to the hospital and then to the morgue where he is granted permission to say good-bye to her, as he begins to cry and is upset that he wasn't here, in time, to say good-bye.)

(And since Niptua had caused Wordgirl to die, she's is now going to be sentenced to not go to Mono, but she is to go to serve her life-sentenced on Millina, a prison planet 10 light-years from Lexicon.)

(The rest of her followers and her husband, Mitro are going to spend their life-terms on Mono.)

(Later, Huggy asks Colonel Mista that when he heads back to Lexicon that he is asked to inform the Royal Family of Wordgirl's death.)

(Days later, Aleena gets word that her mother was killed by Simpta's Aunt Niptua.)

Duchess Aleena: (Trying to be as calm as she can.) I hope Niptua rots like a piece of vermin in prison. She destroyed my family on Earth.

Duke Iretmo: Hey now, I'm very upset about this and Niptua is going to pay for what she did, but you need to stay calm.

Duchess Aleena: I know. I'm trying to be. (She then goes to cry.) MOM! (She then lightens up and has an idea to keep her mother's name alive.) Iretmo, I know what I want to name our baby. I want to name her after my mother.

Duke Iretmo: Duchess Rebecca. Our baby is going to be named after someone of honor and great importance.

Duchess Aleena: Yes, her grandmother.

(Meanwhile, back on Earth.)

(As requested by the family, Becky's body is cremated and placed in an urn until she can be properly buried when Aleena is able to attend the funeral.)

(As they all wait for the actual funeral date, everyone is slowly trying to go back to their normal lives.)

(Theodore McCallister the fouth graduates from high school and is class Valedictorian.)

(Simpta is now head librarian at the City Library, as requested by Whammer and Timmy Timbo.)

(Brian and Simpta are now engaged, as is Michelle and Joshua.)

(LRW decides to retire from the Copy Shop and now her daughter, Michelle is in charge of it.)

(It's been several months and Aleena finally gives birth to her daughter, Duchess Rebecca.)

(Aleena, Rebecca, and Iretmo, along with several members of the Royal family have traveled to Earth to attend Wordgirl's funeral, along with Becky's Earth family and friends.)

Priest: Now, with in our prayers and thoughts, let's remember all the good things this great woman did for all of us. A woman who was born on another planet, far from here and was accidently brought here. I say that it was fate that brought her and her sidekick to us in the beginning. She was meant to come here. She made the ultimate sacrifice in order to keep us safe. Let us thank her for that, but at the same time, let us keep her in our thoughts and minds and hearts.

(As the funeral comes to a close and Wordgirl's remains are properly buried, her friends and families gather at her tombstone and place flowers.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He looks over and sees Wordgirl's daughter, Aleena, holding her baby girl.) Hey there, I'm so sorry for your loss, Aleena.

Duchess Aleena: I'm sorry for your loss as well, Mr. Two-Brains. My mother spoke so highly of you when I was a child.

Dr. Two-Brains: She speaks so highly of you and your brother too. She's very proud of you. And you have a beautiful daughter.

Duchess Aleena: Thanks, would you like to hold her?

Dr. Two-Brains: I will be honored to hold the first grandchild of the best super hero this town's ever or will ever have. (Aleena then hands her daughter over to her mother's former villain.) Hey there, Rebecca. Do you mind if I take her to meet the other former villains?

Duchess Aleena: Sure thing.

(Then Dr. Two-Brains heads over to where the other former surviving villains are and they all are so happy to meet the granddaughter of their former enemy, who had died protecting them from Niptua and her army of invaders.)

Chuck: And she looks so much like Wordgirl too.

Butcher: She sure does. I wonder if she inherited Wordgirl's powers?

(Just then, she wakes up and, instead of crying, she looks around at all the strange new faces and she begins to smile a little.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, did you see that? You know what I believe? I believe that when Wordgirl died, her spirit left and went into the body of her granddaughter.

Ms. Question: Does that mean you're holding Wordgirl right now?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, I believe I am.

(At the end, everyone begins to leave the cemetery and Huggy looks back and stands there, reading the inscription on the Tombstone.)

(It reads the following: **REST IN PEACE, WORDGIRL, AKA REBECCA BOTSFORD-McCALLISTER. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE OUR LOVING DAUGHTER, SISTER, BEST FRIEND, WIFE, MOTHER, GRANDMOTHER, PARTNER IN JUSTICE, SUPER HEROINE, AND ANGEL**.)

(After a few more days of mourning, everyone from Lexicon return there, except for Simpta, who remains on Earth, living with Michelle Boxleitner.)

(Later, after Michelle marries Joshua, Simpta and Brian get married.)

(Theodore and Holly get married two years later.)

(General Huggyface decides to retire from Lexicon's Space Monkey Program and he and his mate, Lillybud decide to move back to Earth, where they live with Tobey, who's still upset for the loss of his wife, who he's loved since they were children, battling each other.)

(As for those responsible for Wordgirl's death, Mitro and his followers are now all serving life sentences on Mono, while Niptua is serving her life-sentence on Millina, 10 light-years from Lexicon and 20 light-years from Earth.)

(Wordgirl is now sitting in Heaven, alongside others who have passed on, including her grandfather, Bampy and some of her former villains, Granny May, Kid Potato, Hal, Mr. Big, Seymour Smooth, and to her surprise, Miss Power, who had died two years earlier.)

(Soon, Aleena and Iretmo become Grand Duke and Duchess of Lexicon and two more children.)

The End…

And…Wordgirl will live forever in our hearts and minds (This was written by Todd 'Scoops' Ming for the Big City Times.)


End file.
